Soul Enemy
by Piper'stemper
Summary: "Piper is cursed, Phoebe is trapped, my mother and grandmother are possessed and your husband hates us, this is pretty bad Sheila." Prue said as she continued to cry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Takes place in season three and is somewhat of a rewrite of "Pardon my past" I am going completely different direction so the dialogue and even the plot of the story is all new.

Piper comes across a coven of witches and is put under a spell from an old soul that has never forgotten. Prue and Phoebe will need to do some time traveling to find out who and why. Will they make it back or be stuck in the 16th century trapped in other bodies with no control over them?

P.S

All my stories will be finished by the first of next year. So don't worry about an unfinished story as I will be jumping back and forth to many of them.

Soul enemy

Chapter 1

Dish best served cold

Prue, Phoebe and Piper were walking down an alley as midnight was approaching and the rain from earlier finely stopped its drenching of the concrete. The few lights reflective in the small puddles as they walked past them.

"I don't understand why we need to find a stupid coven?" Piper asks as she tried to step over a puddle but was unsuccessful.

"Because Leo said there is a witch that might have some power and we just need to verify," Prue replied as she kept her eyes sharp.

"It's that what whitelighters are for?" Phoebe asks.

"My point exactly," Piper chimed in.

"Listen guys I could think of a hundred things to be doing beside walking down a dark alley way, but this is our job so _tough it out_," Prue said and then stopped and put her hands on her hips," Ok this is going to take forever, Piper you go that way and Phoebe and I will go this way."

"Wait you want me to go alone?" Piper asks as she tried to clean off her shoe on a nearby dumpster.

"You can freeze and she's not a demon," Prue replied.

"Not to mention I don't have an active power, have I ever mentioned that," Phoebe said while looking at one and then the other.

"No never," Prue said and gave her a small smile.

"Fine let's just get this over with," Piper said and headed for the other side of the alley while Phoebe and Prue went the other way.

Piper walked around one corner only to be faced with another alley and more puddles, " What is it with witches and midnight, can't we do things at noon?" she said as she could hear chanting in the distends. She looked behind her debating on getting Prue and Phoebe but decided to use her phone instead but found no bars," Great, ok I just need to observe." she whispered and made her way to the voices. She hid behind a dumpster as five women were chanting and holding hands and could not help but snort. "_Like that's going to do anything_," she thought and felt something crawl on her leg. She looked down out of normal human reaction and jumped when a large rat looked right back at her. Piper screamed and jumped out of her hiding spot and was now facing the five chanters who what not sure what to think of this new arrival. A woman in her 50s made the first move as the group stood quietly.

"Are you ok?" she asks as Piper was swiping her leg even though the rat already ran for refuge somewhere else.

"Um fine, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Piper replied as her cover was completely blown by a rodent.

"It's ok, you can join us if you want?" the woman asks and gave a genuine smile, "All are welcome."

Piper bit her lower lip and stood there for a moment not sure how to react but the woman seemed friendly and she was more embarrassed about being found out then being fried. "No I practice myself but I need to get home. "Um why are you guys doing this in an alley?' Piper asks.

"It is one of the strongest points in the city and it helps our energy when we pray," she replied and turned around to get something off a small table. "Here sense you practice you can have one of these if you like," she said and started to pick up a piece of parchment. "All you need to do is burn it and your wish will come true, but remember –."

"Yeah be careful what you wish for," Piper said and stepped into the circle that was made of salt. The atmosphere changed quickly as her other foot landed inside the circle. The wind picked up and the dimly lit space became much darker as the woman turned quickly on her heels and the once friendly and inviting face became hard and cold as the group began to back up.

"What is happening," one of them said while looking at the others.

"I don't know this never happened before," another replied.

Piper was not sure what to do but the thought of freezing them was first to come to mind and she raised her hands to attempted it. But the woman started chanting and Piper couldn't even move as the words came out in venom.

"Jam tibi impero et præcipio maligne spiritus! ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animæ quam corporis)), absque omni læsione cujuscunque creaturæ vel rei; et ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias," she said and her face change to a much younger woman with long dark hair but only for a second as she repeated the chant. Piper's dark brown eyes that were filled with life became childlike as her hands lowered.

Prue and Phoebe were making their way back when they heard the commotion. "What is that?" Phoebe asks and without a reply from Prue they both ran in the direction the sound was coming from. "Piper!" Prue yelled while rounding the corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw her sister in a circle and a woman chanting something in Latin but it was hard to make out. "Piper get out of there!" Phoebe yelled as she could see her just standing there as the wind moved around them, carrying with it the echoes of voices. "Prue do something!" Phoebe yelled as the group was becoming more frightened by the second.

"Tabatha stop!" one yelled but stayed put.

"Absque omni læsione cujuscunque creaturæ vel rei; et ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias," Tabatha said as she walked forward and again her face would change in a flash and then back to hers. Piper began to back out of the circle and was in a daze as the feeling of despair and self-hating was overwhelming. She looked down on the ground as tears rolled down her face as Prue and Phoebe ran to her.

"Piper what's going on?" Prue asks but Phoebe stopped her.

"Don't step in the circle," Phoebe said and grabbed Prue's arm.

The middle sister set her eyes on a piece of glass and picked it up meanwhile Tabatha stopped her chanting and passed out as the group stood there for a moment in disbelief.

"Tabatha!" one said and ran to her side as Prue and Phoebe were trying to make sense of the scene as Piper took the sharp glass and without hesitation sliced her wrist, she cringed in pain but moved the bloodstained edge to the other.

"NO!" Prue yelled and stopped her sister from cutting the other one.

"Stop let me die please let me die," Piper pleaded as she fought against Prue to cut her other one.

"Phoebe help me," Prue yelled as she wrapped her arms around Piper.

The baby sister did not wait for a second order and used her jacket to stop the bleeding and pulled out the glass from Piper's hand.

"Dammit Piper what are you doing?" Phoebe asks as she held her other hand while Prue struggled to keep her grip.

"She is under a spell; we need to get home, Leo!" Prue yelled as some of the group disbanded while the rest helped Tabatha sit up. The woman looked around confused and licked her lips as though she had a bad taste in her mouth. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" the young girl asks.

"No," she replied and saw the three struggling to keep one from getting up.

"I think you did a spell on her."

"No I wouldn't, I can't," Tabatha replied horrified.

"We should go," the young girl said and helped Tabatha up.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled as Piper was becoming more violent and in even started to bite her own shoulder.

"Piper stop," Prue said while trying to keep her sister from hurting herself.

Leo orbed in and took everything in at once as the first thing he saw was blood coming from Piper's wrist.

"Heal her," Prue said as Leo leaned down with his hands out.

Tabatha and the young girl were already gone and did not see him orb in as he tried to heal her. "I can't, I can't heal self-inflicted," he said as Piper started to say a spell.

I deserve nothing but pain,

It will not be in vain,

Cuts and blood will flow,

Where my soul must go.

A large cut appeared on Piper's face that started near the top of her eyebrow and down the cheek.

"Oh god, Piper stop it!" Phoebe yelled as Prue cover Piper's mouth to avoid her saying anything else.

"What happened?" Leo asks as his wife bleeds and struggled to get free.

"We need to get her home now," Prue said as exhaustion from fighting with her was taking its toll.

Leo obeyed and orbed everyone back to the manner and into the attic as Prue forced Piper down on her stomach while still keeping her hand over Piper's mouth. "Don't you bite me," she said as Phoebe looked around the room for rope or anything that would keep her from hurting herself any further.

"Here," Phoebe said as she tied Piper's legs together at the ankles.

"I need some tape," Prue said as Phoebe started putting some rope around Piper's injured wrist.

"Phoebe she is hurt," Leo said as his panic was rising.

"Leo I know but we need time to fix this, so this is what we need to do. That coven is more powerful than you thought," Phoebe replied as she gave him a pissed look.

"That is not possible, they are good witches," Leo said as Phoebe managed to get hold of Piper's other arm and tie her hands behind her back.

"Apparently not," Prue said in the same tone as her baby sister mixed with heavy breaths.

Phoebe looked around again and found some duct tape," Here Prue."

The older sister took the small strip and with a quick and fluid motion places it on Piper's mouth. She then stood up as Piper grunted through the tape and tried to get free.

"Leo take her to your bedroom while Phoebe and I figure this out," Prue asks and headed for the book.

"This is wrong Prue, she is bleeding and to top it off she can't get in a lot of oxygen," Leo said as he turned her over. The cut on her face needed stitches and he placed his hand on it to keep it from bleeding.

"Dammit Leo we know but she is under a spell, _now let us do our job_," Prue replied as she was getting frustrated with her brother-in-law.

Leo orbed Piper to her bed and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid box. "Its ok honey just calm down, it will be ok," he said while cleaning her wounds and putting bandages on them. He moved her to her side to get access to her wrist. "This needs stitches too," he said while doing the best he could.

Back in the attic Prue and Phoebe were looking through the book frantically.

"What the hell did she do?" Phoebe asks.

"It was Latin but hard to make out, something about evil spirit and commanding Piper to leave the circle and some other stuff about hurting herself," Prue replied while turning the pages quickly.

To be continued…


	2. The spell

A/N:

Thanks for the review lizardmomma.

Chapter 2

The spell

Prue was looking through the book and found a page called soul enemies as Leo came into the attic out of breath. "She is not calming down," he said as he stood in front of them.

"Yeah but on the bright side I think I found something," Prue said and turned the book around so he could see it. "Soul enemies?"

"Does it make any sense to you?" Phoebe asks.

"It's the opposite of soul mates," he replied.

"Tabatha said something about evil spirit; Piper is not evil Leo so why would she say that?" Prue asks as she went for her phone.

"Maybe not in this life but maybe in another or she could be just trying to trick us," Leo replied.

"That spell was old and she mentioned an old soul. Leo this was personal I could tell by how she said the spell." Phoebe chimed in as Prue talked into her cell phone. "Sheila is there a way you can come over, we need your help?"

"Prue do you want to involve her in this?" Leo asks.

"Leo Piper needs stitches and we can't exactly take her to the hospital and say she tried to kill herself now can we?' Prue replied while covering the receiver of the phone.

"I need to check with the elders on this so someone needs to be in there with her," Leo said and orbed away.

"Any guesses on what he'll come back with?" Phoebe said as she left the room to check on Piper.

"I just need one," Prue replied while walking behind her," Sheila said she is on her way over."

They walked into Piper's bedroom could see she was in a panic state as she tried to free herself. "Piper calm down its ok," Prue said as she sat next to her on the bed.

"We need to make her more comfortable," Phoebe said and pulled out the phone cord from the wall and started to untie her ankles." I will get some washcloths so the rope and wire don't dig in," Prue said as Phoebe tied one end of the telephone wire to the bottom post of the bed. "Ok Piper I am just going to make you more comfortable so don't panic," she said and gently untied her feet while Prue came back from the bathroom. "Here," she said and Phoebe put the washcloth around her ankle before tying the other end to it. Prue did the other leg as Piper tried to kick them several times with muffled screams. She was sweating heavily and her breaths were quick and sharp as they tied rope to the head board. Prue could not help but feel awkward and sick about doing this to her but knew that they had no choice. "She's is going to think we are one sick family," she thought as Phoebe put Piper into a sitting position so she could untie her wrist from behind her back. "I can't believe Piper ever being evil," she said as she pulled out her arm and tied her wrist to the other end of the rope after wrapping a towel around it. Prue held the other wrist in place while blood oozed between her fingers from the cut Piper did earlier. "God she is really bleeding," she said as Phoebe came around the other end to help her. "Tie it low so Sheila can get to it," she said and Prue did what she asks. After the dirty deed was done they sat down beside her and tried to calm her down as Prue put a bandage on the side of her face that had the large cut. She looked pale and her she felt clammy as Prue stroked her hair." I'm sorry Piper if I would have known -," she said while lowering her head.

"Why the hell didn't I get a premonition about this?" Phoebe said as she too felt guilty.

"Wait maybe you still can," Prue said as an idea came to her.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Phoebe asks not sure where her sister was going with this.

"The spell, maybe if you can see it happen again you can get the full spell."

"I have no idea how to do that."

"Well we might as well give it a shot while we wait for Leo and Sheila," Prue said and stood up to give Phoebe some room. The baby sister looked at her middle one as Piper looked back with lost eyes. "Where are you Piper," she thought and placed her hands on Piper's rapid moving chest while closing her eyes. It did not take long for her to feel the sensation of being pulled out of her body and now ended up back in time from just a few hours ago. She could see Piper step into the circle and then everything changed, the once unthreatening surroundings filled with energy as the wind seemed to only move around them as she now felt fear and confusion as Tabatha turned quickly on her heels. The kind woman was now hard and cold as she eyed Piper down and then started the spell. Prue grabbed a notepad and pen when it started and waited patiently for Phoebe to start talking.

Prue wrote down the spell quickly and only after it was complete did she read it and translated Latin to English.

"Now I command and charge you, O evil spirit! That you immediately depart from the circle, and do harm upon yourself, with sharp blade, sharp tongue, and if you refuse I will damn you both in body and soul. ))And abstain from help from any creature or thing, and depart immediately to the place which justice has appointed for you. Depart from my sight and flee from here," Prue said in her mind knowing never to say something out loud from years of experience as Phoebe came out of her premonition. She was completely out of breath as she looked horrified at Piper. "Prue what did it mean because it felt really bad?"

"It is, we need to find Tabatha and find out who the spirit was that possessed her," Prue said as a knock at the front door made them leave the room to get it.

Downstairs Prue opened the door and Sheila along with Darrell were standing there. "Prue what is going on that you need my wife's help at two in the morning?' he asks.

"Sorry Darrell but Piper needs help and we can't take her to the hospital, I think your understand why. But she really needs help right now, so can we explain on the way?" Prue replied and headed for the staircase with Sheila in tow.

"Are there demons here because I don't want her involved in this," Darrell whispered into Phoebe's ear.

"No just an extreme case of past life syndrome," Phoebe replied as he looked at her more confused than ever. Prue walked into Piper's room and moved out of the way so Sheila could enter. She stopped as she saw Piper tied to a bed and not looking very healthy while tape covered her mouth. "Prue what the hell is going on, why is she like this?" Sheila asks as she rushed over to Piper and started to untie one wrist.

"No don't she will just try to kill herself that is how she got the injuries," Prue said stopping her.

"Then she needs a hospital Prue, you can't just tie someone up like this do you have any idea the emotional damage you are causing?"

"This is a spell Sheila not psychological and we need time to fix it, we can't take care of her and fix this at the same time," Prue replied defensively.

"I need to remove the tape on her mouth," Sheila said and was stopped again from Prue. "Dammit if she gets sick she will choke on her own vomit!" she said as fear along with anger was rushing through her.

"The cut she has on her face was caused by her saying a spell to hurt herself, so unless you can find a way to keep her from talking, then by all means," Phoebe said as she stood next to Prue.

"I can't do this and I won't be part of this, what you are doing to her is wrong," Sheila said and left the room heading for the stairs.

"You think we want to do this, it's killing me to see her like this but we don't have a choice," Prue said as she stepped in front of her. "Sheila you're our only hope right now, she needs stitches and some morphing, so please help us."

Sheila stood there for moment in silence as she felt completely overwhelmed by the situation. She wanted to help Piper but not the way they wanted her to help," About three months ago I was diagnosed with breast cancer; Piper was the only one I told besides Darrell. We talked for hours and she was so kind and attentive and a few weeks after talking to her it just went away. I know she had something to do with that but I never ask. I'm sorry I am just having issues with her being restrained in that way when she is hurt and scared," she said as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh god Sheila we didn't know but she really needs you right now and I know it's hard to see her like that but we just need some time," Phoebe said as she hugged Sheila.

"You're right I'm sorry I just don't want to hurt her," Sheila replied as she took in a deep breath and went into nurse mode. "Ok I need some things from the hospital where I work but most of it requires a doctor's signature and trust me they don't give stuff out easily."

"When Leo comes back he can orb you there and into the area with the supplies are kept hopefully unnoticed," Prue said as she headed for the attic while Sheila went into the bedroom and started addressing Piper's injuries. She took off the bandages around Piper's wrist as she continued to pull on the ropes around her ankles and other arm. "Piper its ok I'm not going to hurt you sweetie," she said softly but Piper just got more violent. Sheila tried to ignore her moans through the tape as she got a good look at the cut and cringed at how bad it was. "This needs to be stitched up now, she is losing too much blood," she said as Leo orbed in.

"Thank god," he said as he was relieved that she was there.

"Leo you need to orb me to my office at the hospital so I can get supplies," Sheila said and Leo did not hesitate and took her arm. Darrell tried to protest but was too late as they were both gone in blue-and-white orbs.

"Dammit," he said as he shook his head back and forth.

"She will be fine Darrell," Phoebe said trying to reassure him.

"It's not that, I don't want her involved in your world," he said and left the room. Phoebe sat down next to Piper and tried to comfort her but all she could see was terror in Piper's eyes as she thrashed about. "Yeah well right now neither do we," she whispered.

To be continued…


	3. Why so angry?

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews lizardmomma.

Chapter 3

Why so angry?

Leo orbed back with Sheila and did not come back empty handed while Phoebe and Prue tried to comfort Piper. Leo had IV bags filled with fluid and Sheila had a black bag.

"Where is Darrell?" Sheila asks as she opened the bag up.

"He got called out," Phoebe replied as she got out of the way so Sheila could get to Piper.

"Phoebe we need to check the book and Leo go talk to the elders," Prue said and gave one last look to her middle sister who was fighting anyone who attempt to help her. This family has seen a lot but nothing so violent and cruel done to them and by a witch of all things. Piper's eyes were filled with fear as she looked at her while Sheila took hold of her arm and started the IV.

"It's ok Piper this will help you," Sheila said as she put the needle in as gently as possible considering Piper's thrashing about.

"I can't leave her Prue," Leo said as he sat next to his wife.

"Leo please we will take care of her," Prue said and headed for the attic along with Phoebe. Leo reluctantly orbed out but kissed Piper's four head that was drenched with sweat before he did, "I love you," he whispered and he was gone. Sheila looked at Piper's wrist and face that bear the marks of the unexpected encounter and looked through her black bag for some morphing. "Ok this will help with the pain while I stitch you up," she said and put the needle in the small clear tubing that came from the IV and into Piper's arm. She pulled out what she needed to close the wounds but Piper was not staying still as she pulled hard on the ropes that held her in place. "Dammit," Sheila said as she tried to put the first stitch in and found that task impossible," Piper please sweetie stay still," she pleaded while her hands shook. She decided that putting her under would be the best option and pulled out another syringe that had a sedative in it. It only took a few moments for Piper's eyes to close and her body to go still. Sheila took a deep breath and started closing the cuts.

Prue and Phoebe were in the attic and both feel the urgency of the moment as they looked through the book.

"We need to fine that witch Prue she might be able to reverse it," Phoebe said.

"From what I remember she looked completely confused about what happened," Prue replied.

"Well that makes two of us but she is responsible for what happened and I don't think we should just let her go," Phoebe said as the pages of the book begin to turn on their own. Prue put her hands up and let the family heirloom do what it does. "Ok," she said not sure who or what was responsible for it doing this.

"Grams?" Phoebe asks.

"I have no idea," Prue replied until it stopped on a page entitled soul jumping.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asks as Prue read the eloquent print.

A Walk-in happens when there is a contractual agreement between two souls to swap places. One soul exits from the human body and re-enters the spiritual realm. The second soul walks into the physical body and takes over the current life midstream. This transition can take place immediately, OR sometimes the souls will share the body for a time. This allows the soul that wishes to depart to stick around for a short while to offer the new soul an introduction or cram-session about the life it is about to take over.

"That helped," Phoebe said with a snort and a roll of her eyes.

"Wait that might be what happened, by Tabitha has some kind of arrangement with a soul and it just happened to be one that remembered Piper," Prue said while scratching her head trying to take it all in.

"How does this help Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"We need to find out who the soul is and why she is so pissed at her, we might be able to use this technique and go back in time jumping from one body to another. It would not be complete control but more like sharing."

Leo orbed back in and before he could even speak Phoebe cut him off," soul jumping or walk in, right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

Phoebe showed Leo the page on the book as Prue walked over to the trunk that held their candles and other ceremonial objects. "The elder's are slow," Prue said as she put the candles in a circle.

"Prue what are we doing?" Phoebe asks.

"She is a soul so we summon her," Prue replied.

"Summon who you don't even know who she is?" Leo asks as she moved out of Prue's way.

"Here is what we do know she came into Tabatha's body and could have left a trace of the other women's soul," Prue replied while lighting the candles.

"Prue this is insane you're guessing," Phoebe said and tried to pick up the candles.

Prue took them out of Phoebe's hands roughly and looked into her baby sisters eyes. "Phoebe this is my fault I sent her alone and dammit I am going to trust my instincts on this," Prue said and put the candles back down on the floor. Phoebe said nothing and knew that her sister was usually right when it came to her instincts but also understood her guilt.

"Prue we seen what she did to Piper with just a dam spell, so what do you think she will do to you?" Leo asks as Prue stood back and lit the candles.

"I know Leo that is why I am putting these crystals in place," Prue replied as Phoebe wrote a spell to summon.

"Ok it similar to what we've used before with some changes.

"Here these words, here these cries, Spirit from the other side, Come to me who calls you hear, Cross now the great divined, the one who inhabited the witch Tabatha as of late." Phoebe said and lights filled the room and Prue along with Leo back up as the sprit materialized in front of them. The young women looked very confused but her eyes fell on Leo and they brightened. "Philippe," she whimpered and tried to go to a now very confused Leo but was stopped by the crystal cage.

"Who are you and what did you do to our sister?" Prue asks getting to the point.

The spirit turned to see who was speaking to her," And who are you?" she asks while her expression harden.

"The dam charmed ones so spill," Prue replied as her patience was wearing thin.

The sprit did not seem impressed with Prue's answer and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok we don't have time for this, you took over a body of a witch and did a spell on our sister that is making her try to kill herself, does that ring the spiritual Bell?" Phoebe asks as her patience was wearing thin as well. The woman raised her eyebrows and the memory of what she did earlier came back. "She deserved it and much more," she replied and looked at Leo again as her eyes watered.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"No, you want to save her than no what she did," The spirit replied.

"How can we no what she did if you don't tell us, and besides it wasn't her but a past her," Phoebe said and then shook her head a little realizing how odd that sounded.

"And some sins should never be forgiven, my name is Martha Schuler and that is all you need. Apparently you have power so use it to find when I was solid and see for yourself," she replied and materialized away.

"Well we got a name but that is it," Prue said and put the candles out as Sheila came into the attic.

"I closed up the cuts and she is sedated, what did I miss?" she said while smoke still filled the air.

"A pass poor attempt at reasoning," Phoebe said as she looked at Leo," Why did she call you Philippe?"

"I don't know but it may help narrow down who she was," He replied and headed out of the attic to check on Piper.

"Ok so Philippe and Martha Schuler. I will check the Internet," Phoebe said and picked up her laptop off the table.

She did a search for the two names but very little came up except for one website that talked about the victims of Witch trials at Lindheim and Martha's name was on the list. "I found something," she said and Prue peaked over her shoulder to see the site.

"Any guesses on who accused her?" Prue said and leaned back with her arms folded.

"Piper?"

"That is my guess," Prue replied.

"She wants us to see what happened so are you ready to soul jump?" Phoebe asks and went to the book.

"Not without some instructions," Patty said as she came in white light.

Both daughters stood motionless and they breathe ceased as they looked at their mother. "Mom," Phoebe said like a child.

"Phoebe you look so beautiful and how you have grown, I could not be prouder," Patty said and stretched out her arms while two her daughters rushed her.

"Do you know about Piper?" Prue asks after pulling away from the long embrace.

"Yes I do and that is why I am here," Patty replied.

"You said introductions what do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"This is a dangerous thing, you will be jumping from one sold to another to try to find out what happened and you will not have control over the bodies."

"Why not?" Prue asks.

"Because you could alter history and you are there to observe and not interfere. Girls this spirit is vengeful and bitter for a reason and you need to find out why."

"We think past Piper may have accused her of witchcraft," Phoebe said.

"That can't be all, there is more here than meets the eye girls."

"Ok so how do we do this?" Prue asks.

"Do you know the date?" Patty asks.

Phoebe went to the computer and looked at the screen," Yeah it's around 1663 to 1664.

The room filled again with white light," There are some other things you need to understand," Penny said as she smiled at them.

To be continued…


	4. The Art of Jumping

A/N:

Thanks for the great reviews JenEllen Way, Hazel08 and lizardmomma. Sorry for how long it took me to update this but I had a little writer's block on this story for a while, but it looks like the block is over.

Chapter 4

The Art of Jumping

Patty walked over to her two daughters and took their hands into hers as she led them to the couch. Her expression was of concern and worry for Piper and them as she took in a raggedy breath.

"You have never done anything like this before," Patty said as Penny went to the book to look up the spell.

"There are a lot of things we haven't done before mom and we can handle it, besides Piper needs are help right now," Prue said as she squeezed her mother's hand tight.

"If you get out of range from the one you jump too, your soul will be lost, not able to find its way back do you understand?" Patty said as she squeezed back.

Prue took in her own raggedy breath as she closed her eyes and knew the gravity of the situation as Phoebe chimed in. "We don't have a choice, but Piper being evil is strange maybe this is a trap."

"Phoebe this is hundreds of years and we all experience many spectrums of life, including evil," Patty said and could see her daughter look away. "Phoebe you have grown so much and I am so proud of you," she continued and squeezed her hand as well. Phoebe's face brightened as she has always wanted to hear those words come from her mother.

"I found it," Penny said and turned the book towards them, "You will need some things and this is a type of Astral Travel Spell."

"Flying Ointment?" Phoebe asks as she looked at the page.

"You will need to toss it to the body you wish to inhabit once you get there. If you want to move onto the next you will need to toss it at them. Once it connects your soul will move to it," Penny replied.

"How are we going to even hold it, considering we won't be solid?" Phoebe asks.

"That is where these ingredients come into play, you need to put them on an object and it will work," Penny replied.

"Ok we need 1 part Dittany of Crete ,1 part Cinquefoil, 1 part Mugwort and 1 part Parsley. Then we need to prepare the ointment and anoint the body prior to an Astral Projection session by placing, 2 drops Sandalwood Oil, 1 drop Jasmine Oil, 1 drop Benzoin Oil and 1 drop Mace Oil on the body and the object as well.

"I don't know if we have all this stuff," Phoebe said as she rubbed her head trying to think on what some of that stuff was.

"I will check the kitchen and you check up here," Prue said and headed out of the room.

"This seems really complicated mom," Phoebe said as she was now getting concerned that they might not be able to do it.

"I know sweetie but the only way she will remove the curse is if you guys do what she asks," Patty said and rubbed her back.

"That sucks," Phoebe said as Leo came into the room.

"I found this in the alley where it all happened," Leo said as he showed Phoebe an old diary that had a date on it, 1664.

"Why would Tabatha have this?" Phoebe asks.

"It looks like it belonged to her family so she must be connected to Martha," Leo replied and Phoebe could see blood on his shirt.

"Leo how is Piper?"

"She is asleep right now but once she wakes up she will start fighting again and I am worried about the stitches on her wrist," Leo replied.

"Wait I might have something to help with that," Phoebe said and went to the other side of the attic and opened the box," here," she said and pulled out a wrist brace. "When I had carpal tunnel it help heal it and it has metal to keep the wrist still so that should keep the rope from digging in."

"Thanks Phoebe how is everything going in here," he asks and took the brace from her.

"A lot but we are close to fixing this," she said and put her hand to his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and she could see the worry in his face. "Don't worry Leo we will fix this."

"Ok we have all the ingredients," Prue said as she entered the room with the box in her hands. "We need an object for both of us."

"Here," Patty said and went to another box and pulled out some jewelry," Any of these will do."

"Wow some of these look expensive," Phoebe said as she held some up and put them around her wrist.

"They are so don't lose them," Patty said as she loved her accessories.

"Let's start this and Leo you will need to stay here in case there is an attack. We will also need crystals around us as we Astra project," Prue said as she took the jars and other ingredients out-of-the-box.

"I will get the crystals and we will stay here as well," Penny said as she grabbed the white crystals from a small box.

"Don't worry I will not leave Piper," Leo said as he helped them.

Patty looked at the diary and noticed all the names that were written down, including property and how much they were worth. "This is an odd diary, it seems more like bookkeeping," she said.

"I guess we will find out," Phoebe said as she sat in the middle of the circle created by the crystals as she picked her object she would use. It was a brooch that looked like a black widow but much larger. It was made of sterling silver and had rubies for eyes and diamonds encased in the steel that made its legs. It was breathtaking and was probably from the 1930s. Prue picked hers as well and it was a bracelet that had a latch that looked like a snake head and wrapped around its own tail to lock it in place. It was made of silver mixed with Topaz.

"I better get those back," Penny said.

"Oh your dead what are you going to do with them," Prue said with a snort.

"Here is the spell," Patty said and handed them a piece of paper with the spell written on it.

After putting the ingredients on they chosen objects and rubbed their body with the ointment, they held hands as Patty put the piece of paper in the center of them so they could both read it.

"Here we go.

Syn, good Goddess of Locks and Doors,

Open the Gates I now Implore.

Allow me to pass through the Astral veil,

with speed, Grant fair winds to me sail.

And when I've gained what I can learn,

Roman Grant a hasty return.

They said and their bodies slumped as they souls were now free from their bodies and they were moving through space and time.

"Good luck my darlings," Penny said as she left the room to check on Piper.

"Wait mom," Patty said as she too wanted to check on her other daughter.

"Godspeed," Leo said as he walked out.

Once the room was clear of the conscious a gentle wind began to blow and the diary opened to a page with the name Konrad H. Ölker was written in ink on the top. The wind picked up slightly as a man who was transparent and dressed in16th-century clothing materialized into the room. He looked around for a moment to take in his new surroundings and then smiled wide as he looked at the diary. He then vanished as he walked out of the attic.

Sheila was sitting next to Piper on the bed and was using a cold cloth to keep her cool.

"How is she?" Leo asks as he entered with Patty and Penny behind him.

"She is resting but she lost a lot of blood Leo so we need to keep a close eye on her," Sheila replied.

"Here Phoebe gave me this to put on her," Leo said and handed the brace to her.

"Good this should keep her from opening her stitches again," she said and gently placed the brace on after removing the rope and towel.

Penny went to the other side of the bed and sat down. She could not help but let her lips quiver as tears rolled down her face. Piper's expression was frozen in time it seemed and it was one of pain and fear as she breathed through her nose while her mouth still had tape on it. "Do you think we can take this off while she sleeps?" she asks while stroking her hair.

"I guess so but once she wakes up we will need to put it back on," Sheila said and remove the tape and opened Piper's mouth slightly so she could breathe better.

Prue and Phoebe's souls now stood in the middle of a town as people walked past and they felt woozy from the trip. "Can souls vomit?" Phoebe asks a she held her stomach.

"I have no idea but we need to find a person quick, because I can already feel our souls being pulled back or something else," Prue replied and took off the bracelet. There was a man walking into a building that was close to her and she tossed it at him. It exhorts into his body and she was pulled to it by some unseen force. "Phoebe get the next guy!" she yelled and Phoebe took off her brooch and tossed it at the man walking next to him. It latched on to his body and she too did the same as her sister. It was odd as they could see each other but it was somewhat translucent as the man's appearance took prominent.

"Can you hear me?" Prue asks in a whisper as she was not sure if the man could hear them speaking.

"This is so cool," Phoebe replied.

"I take that as a yes," Prue said and they were like passengers on a leaf and had no control over where they were going to go. Phoebe looked at her chest and could see the brooch firmly attached and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok so we just need to listen and attach ourselves to the people involved right?" Phoebe asks as they entered a small store.

"Yes but it may take some time because we have no idea what Piper's name is in this time," Prue replied as the men walked up to the store owner.

"Perfect," Phoebe said and looked around in hopes to see someone that looked like her or like Leo as the men started their conversation.

To be continued...


	5. Echoes of the past

A/N:

Sorry for how long it took for me to update, I got the flu bug but I am all better now.

Lizardmomma, I fixed the two errors in the other chapter and reloaded the chapter. Thanks for catching those as sometimes I miss stuff.

Chapter 5

Echoes of the past

The two men stood at the counter of the general store as Prue and Phoebe kept looking around trying to find Piper's or Leo past self's as the men talked. At first they could not understand a word and could tell it was German but Prue did a spell so it would be translated to English as they spoke. Prue was slightly confused as their attire looked more like something she would see in London at that time but decided to let things play out and hoped for some hints on the way.

"Thank god because I don't know German, but you probably do," Phoebe said with a snort.

"No Phoebe I only know Latin, I'm not that bilingual," Prue replied and continued to listen.

"Good morning Mr. Hoffmann," the store owner said as he approached the counter. He looked like Ben Franklin in his appearance but his accent was more Irish then German, and was missing the distinctive glasses.

"Hello William and how as your day past?"

"Not pleasantly," Jackson replied with a smile.

"Has the wife made your life unpredictable?"

"Don't all wives," he replied as he pulled out his money pouch.

"Come Mr. Hoffmann for you would be a hermit if she did not find something of desire in you," the other man said next to him.

"And I would be in joy of it," Hoffmann replied.

Prue could not help but listen to the conversation and she too would laugh at the comments. She was always impressed with how people spoke in those days. She always loved history and its artifacts and now she gets to live it as she looked around the store. There were bottles filled with numerous things that would grow hair, make you stronger and cure every disease. "That hasn't changed," she thought and snorted a bit.

"How is she?" William asks as he pulled some bottles off the shelf and then grabs a bag of flour.

"Presently better than me, winter is not suitable for any living thing and my bones have made it clear to me that I am old, for they make such wicked noises when I move," he replied and took the jar and flour off the counter after paying the man in coins. "Those are worth a small fortune now," Prue thought as she looked at them.

"And apparently make you grumpy," the other man said next to him.

"Prue look," Phoebe said as a woman walked in with three children running behind her.

"Oh my god its Piper," Prue said and could not believe the likeness. She had the long dark hair but it was in a bun and her eyes were the same dark brown. She was wearing a long dark brown dress with long sleeves and a cape like cote that went around her shoulders as the children scurried past her to get to the somewhat toy part of the store.

"Aunt Weilburg may I have a toy?" Elisabeth asks as she looked up to her Aunt/Piper. She was about seven years old and had long blondish hair and she played with the bottom of her dress awaiting her Aunts reply. Two other children were between the ages of five and 10 from what they could tell. Another girl and a boy.

"Wow I can't believe how much she looks like her," Prue said as Weilburg bent down to look at the toy.

"I did not bring enough for toy's Elizabeth, I only have coin enough for food sorry my darling." Weilburg replied and patted the child on the head.

"Its ok Aunt Weilburg," Elizabeth said and ran over to her siblings as they sat on the floor and played with the toys made of wood and iron while she browsed the store.

Phoebe and Prue were now focused on the past Piper as the men continued their chatter in buying their merchandise. "Aunt Weilburg, I don't remember anything on the Internet when I was looking up Martha about her," Phoebe said.

"You didn't have a lot of time to research, so we just need to listen.

One of the men walked over to the boy and smiled at him lovingly," Hello little Adam how is your mother?" he asks and Prue is now looking down at a 10-year-old boy. He has greenish eyes and had Leo's smile with light brown hair. She thought for a moment that if Leo and Piper had a child and it was a boy, it would look just like little Adam.

"Hi Mr. Bauer she is well," he said and continued to play with the toy horse made of wood. Its legs were connected with iron pegs and moved freely.

"Tell your father I said hello," Mr. Bauer said and patted the boy on the head as he took his basket and began to leave. Prue tried to attach herself to one of the children but for some reason her bracelet would not stay connected and would just go back to her.

"Shit Phoebe we will need to split up, connect yourself to Piper and I will stay with him until I can get to you again.

"Prue I don't like that idea, we need to stay together," Phoebe said as Prue/ Bauer was near the door.

"We don't have a choice its ok I will find you again," Prue said and was now outside.

Phoebe's heart was pounding and the thought of not having Prue next to her was terrifying but she knew that they had to get all the info they could and did what she asks. She took off her brooch and tossed it to Past Piper as she meandered the store. The brooch connected and her soul shortly followed and latched on as the brooch reappeared back on her chest. She felt a little dizzy and woozy as jumping from one soul to another was not something commonly done.

Prue was now outside and also was not happy about being separated from Phoebe as she looked around to try to make out where they were. She looked up on a hilltop that was in the distance and could see a tower on top of it. Her hart almost jumped out of her transparent body as she recognized it from a painting she saw at the auction house when she worked there. "Witchtower of Lindheim," she thought and remembered a story that went along with it and it was not called the witchtower for nothing. Its Germany's own Salem and many people were falsely accused and burned in that tower. She continued to look around and the town was small but busy as people were getting ready for winter from what she could tell. The man she was attached to seem to know the boy and she decided to stay with him, but it was a huge risk as she did not know how far he lived out of town as he went to his carriage that awaited him. He must have been a man of wealth because the carriage was immaculate and completely made by hand. Its wood was carved and polished to perfection as he got into it. The inside was plush with red velvet like material as she tried to rub her hand on it but of course could not feel anything. "Dam," she said as the carriage began to move. They had a way to get back to their bodies if needed to but Prue was not about to abandon just yet as her curiosity for seeing the past up front and personal was somewhat enjoyable, but she was there to save her sister and that took prominence.

Phoebe was now attached to past Piper as she picked up some bread and grain from the barrels that were in the middle of the store while the children played.

"Hello Ms. Frech is there anything I can assist you with," the store owner asks.

"I think I have all I need," she replied and he helped her with the basket she held.

Phoebe stayed with Piper and wondered how present Piper was at home.

Back at the manner Piper was beginning to wake and Leo was at her side immediately. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair as her eyes fluttered open. She was groggy and in pain as she tried to move but found she could not because of the restraints. "Leo," she said but her voice was low and her throat raw.

"Here Piper drink this," Sheila said as she handed Piper a glass of water with a straw in it. Piper unwillingly moved her head away from the cool liquid but could not understand why. "Piper please you need to drink," she said and tried to force it but Piper was still not cooperating and began to pull on her restraints.

"Help me," Piper whimpered as the thoughts of hurting herself were shooting through her mind and spells were starting to take form of doing just that. She truly did not want to kill herself but the desire and urgency was too difficult to fight.

"We are honey but you need to drink," Leo said as she tried to calm her but the minute she opened her mouth he could tell it was a spell and he had no choice but to cover her mouth with his hand. "Piper don't," Leo said but she continued to struggle to get free as the rope was pulled taut to the point of braking.

"She is going to break her ankle," Sheila said as Piper was pulling so hard that one thing was going to give, either the rope or her ankle bone.

"The spell, she is trying to hurt herself, "Penny said as she held Piper's leg down and Patty held the other.

"I can't keep her unconscious," Sheila said as she pulled out another syringe.

"We don't have a choice Sheila," Penny said as tears were streaming out of Piper's eyes and her breathing was shallow as she tried to breathe through her nose.

"It will cause damage and she need fluids and substance," Sheila replied as she hesitated for a moment on giving her the sedative.

Piper was beginning to get more violent and even bit Leo on the hand to free it from her mouth. "Shit I need the tape," he said as she continued to bite hard causing blood to ooze threw his fingers.

"Oh my god," Patty said and got the tape from the nightstand and when Leo took his hand away she cleaned the area with a towel before placing the tape back on. Piper screamed as the remaining blood in her mouth had no choice but to go down her throat and it almost made her vomit. She could feel the rope put pressure on her stitches and the pain was excruciating but she could not stop pulling and twisting. The brace that Phoebe gave them was doing its job of keeping her from tearing them out using the rope but it still hurt like hell. She had no idea what was going on and was not sure if she was being held by demons or if she was possessed. It looked like something from The Exorcist as her family excluding her sisters was staring down at her with worry terrified expressions. She was seeing it from the perspective of the person possessed and not the other way around. It was hard to breathe and she was panicking as Sheila put the needle into a tube that was connected to her hand, "What are you giving me?" she thought and could feel a warming sensation in her veins as Sheila pulled out the needle. It did not take long for her eyes to forcefully shut and her body to go completely still.

Patty and Penny let go of Piper's legs and sat down on the small couch near the fireplace as they too were breathing heavily. "Hurry girls," Patty said referring to her other daughters. Leo stood up as his hand healed itself but he just stared at his hand while rubbing it. He has seen a lot in his life time but this was truly the worst spell he has ever come a crossed. Piper did not just want to hurt herself but even would refuse help from others and he closed his eyes tight as a tear escaped. He has always been able to heal them and now he could not even comfort her as she would refuse it.

Sheila stood up and started to pace the room as she was thinking of a way to get Piper some fluids into her system," Ok I need some things from the hospital, Leo could you take me back there?" she ask but he did not respond," Leo."

"What oh yeah I can," he said as he was snapped back to reality.

"She has been without water for half a day and she is getting dehydrated, so I will start a IV for that but she will need to eat something as well but I have no idea on how to feed her. She will not accept help," she said as she walked over to Leo.

"We will fix this before we need to worry about that," Patty said and sat down next to Piper.

"I hope so because I have no idea on how to put a feeding tube in, I will also need to put a catheter in when I get back," Sheila said as she and Leo orbed away.

Penny pulled out the old diary and began to look through it. The writing was German and Phoebe was right about it being some kind of bookkeeping more than personal thoughts. "Why did Tabatha have this?" she asks as she turned the pages.

"I don't know but it has to be connected to all of this," Patty replied.

"Vicar Hölker," Penny said as she saw his name on the inside cover.

"Isn't that a priest in England aren't they called Vicar?" Patty asks.

"I think so; dammit I wish I could read German. There is at least two pages written here."

"We have a universal translator," Patty said and then said the same spell as Prue and the writing turned to English.

"Good one," Penny said as she could now read the hand written pages. "Witchtower of Lindheim, oh god I know this, well kind of."

"It was the Salem of Germany in the 1600's," Patty chimed in.

"Geis was responsible for most of it according to this. He was like the mayor of the town and was looking for ways to get property or money, but how does accusing someone of witchcraft get you that?" Penny asks.

"The property would go back to the town after the people were burned at least from what I remember of history class," Patty said

"Which means the mayor," Penny added.

"How is this connected to past Piper besides her accusing Martha?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling there's a lot more to this than what we think," Penny replied as she looked at her unconscious daughter, "Hang in there sweetie," she said and could feel a cold chill. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered a little bit as she caught something in the corner of her eye, but when she looked it was gone from the doorway. She shook her head and blew it off as she was already on edge hoping it was not a demon as the clock was now saying one am.

To be continued…


	6. Getting to know you

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

Getting to know you

Prue arrived at a large stone house just outside of town as she was still attached to Mr. Bauer. It was odd not being able to control where you step or to speak, and it felt uncomfortable at best as he entered the house. A man greeted him and took his coat and walking cane while giving a slight head nod. The stone house was immaculate as she looked around at the handmade furniture that was lit by the oil lamps scattered about on beautiful ornate tables. The floor was made of hand-painted tiles that formed a floral pattern as he walked forward and into the main part of the house. The fireplace took up half of the wall and its mantle was hand carved marble. The sculpture was of horses that looked like they were coming right out of the marble as they were on their back legs and reared up on both sides of the fireplace. It brought tears to Prue's eyes as that kind of workmanship has not been seen since and when he walked over to it and placed his hands near the fire she stretched out her hand and tried to touch the smooth marble, but of course she could not feel it. The majestic carving was 10 feet tall and all she could do was look up as the fire reflected in the white marble. She was speechless as the man turned away to sit in a large high-back chair that was facing the only way to warm the house. Someone once said that work is love made visible and this is exactly what that means. Whoever did this sculpture truly loved what they did and it showed in every stroke, every fine line in the unforgiving stone. She believed that even the sweat that came off the person's brow was also forever infused with it. She was taken away from her thoughts at the moment by the butler who brought him some wine.

"Thank you Garon," Mr. Bauer said as he took a drink.

"My pleasure sir," Garon said and left the room to answer the door. "I will get it sir," he said as he did so.

"The hour is late and I hope it is not death for I have not finished my wine," Mr. Bauer said as a very well-dressed man entered the room and warmed his hands on the fire. "Oh good it is not death," he said and smiled.

"He dares not come here Kass for you would end him," the man said and turned to face him.

"Oh god Leo," Prue said as the man looked identical to her brother-in-law.

"Hello Philippe what brings you here and away from your lovely wife?"

"Business and unpleasantries old friend," he replied and sat in the chair next to him.

"Business before unpleasantries then?"

"We have secured the shipping rights for lumber as this town is growing. That should give us the market for lumber," Philippe replied as he took a drink of wine that the butler brought.

"You are a man of marvels so what could possibly be unpleasant?"

"Geis he has become too powerful, for he is now both prosecutor and witch judge, as well as the lay assessor, and the hangman," Philippe replied as his face showed strain and worry.

"Then we must be vigilant and keep him in line, for the church wants nothing to do with witch trials any longer."

"Thank god for that but human behavior can take a generation to change."

"Yes but if the seed is planted then it will," Kass replied and put his hand on Philippe's," You have already planted that seed my good friend in your children; I see tolerance and understanding in them as well as spirituality, love in all things. They will continue that into their children and before you know it people will be truly free from prosecution because of their beliefs."

"We need to thank Bishop Karlyn and many others for talking sense into the Pope and that is what started the end of the Inquisition," Philippe said as he placed his hand on his friends and then leaned back in his chair. "It's a shame it took this long."

"When I was a young lad I came across the man unlike any other, his name was William Shakespeare, and when I asks why people let bad things happen he told me that our conscience makes cowards of us all. I didn't understand then, but now that I am old it is clear as a running stream."

Prue's mouth dropped, "He knew William Shakespeare," she said and it was at these moments that she relished being a witch, being magical for it was a true gift to sit here and meet people who changed everything. She could stay in this house for hours listening and absorbing history but she needed to stay focused as Piper was in serious danger and pain. He was right about one thing that in time there is a place that people are not prosecuted for their beliefs and are truly free. She could see that Leo's past self was not much different than his present self and he still had the same glow about him and those same loving eyes. "God Piper you are so lucky to find him," she said as the men continued their conversation about business. From what she could tell both men were quite wealthy but were also very giving as Leo talked about building a house for a family that just lost theirs do to fire. He also gave a lot of money back to the community and talked about his three children Johannes, Elisabeth and little Adam. Martha had three beautiful children from a wonderful man and wondered how everything went so wrong. The night would move on as she had no choice but to wait until past Leo left and she would attach herself to him.

Phoebe was attached to Weilburg as they walked on a dirt road a little ways out of town with the three children singing and playing behind her. They finally made it to a house mostly made of wood and looked like something out of Little House on the Prairie.

"Aunt Weilburg what do we have to eat tonight?" Little Adam asks as he took her hand.

"Soup for it is cold and good for you," she replied as they stepped into the house.

"Will there be a treat for later?" Elisabeth asks as she sat down at the small table while Weilburg went to the fireplace and took off the pot that hung over it.

"We will see, your father is coming to pick you up soon," she replied and put more logs on the fire. Phoebe remembered as she once went to Salem and could see how people lived in the 18th century and this was not much different than that. "Thank god for electricity," she said as she watched past Piper make soup and she could not help but giggle at the fact that she liked to cook. The kitchen, living room and dining room was all in one and there was room of to the side that was probably the bedroom.

"Why don't you have a husband?" Elisabeth asks as she kicked her feet back and forth while she helped make bread on the table. Past Piper stopped her stirring for the moment and Phoebe could see a tear on her own cheek but it was not hers it was Piper's.

"I just have not found a man suitable yet," she replied with a forced smile as she wiped away a tear and continued stirring.

Phoebe was at a loss of why Piper was crying but she did live alone and in those days it was extremely hard to survive especially in winter. She felt for her and knew that the present Piper was also afraid of being alone and now it made sense. Phoebe wanted to hold her and tell her that she will get the man of her dreams and eventually have a little girl of her own, not to mention two other sisters that loved her. But she was attached and transparent with no way to reassure her. The children played while Elizabeth helped with the cooking and finally after a half an hour they were all eating. It was dark outside and her anxiousness for getting through this was becoming much greater and wondered how their Piper was doing. A knock on the door made all of them jump and past Piper put her lips to her mouth to tell the children to be silent as she picked up a knife and went to answer the door.

"Weilburg its Philippe," a man said from the other side and she opened it up and put the knife back on the table as the children all ran to their father. "Hi my little ones how was your day?" he said as he bent down to hug them. Phoebe immediately saw Prue and smiled wide and so did Prue.

"Good one," Phoebe said as she could not believe how she attached herself to him already.

Prue looked at past Piper and could see her eyes start to water as she bit her lower lip slightly. She seemed uncomfortable and sad as Leo kissed his kids.

"Would you like some soup?" Weilburg asks and turned away from him.

Leo stood and also looked slightly uncomfortable as the children ran outside to the carriage after saying their goodbyes to their aunt. "No I should go and thank you for taking care of them today, Martha was not feeling well," he said and Phoebe could see he was uneasy as he adjusted his clothing.

"How far along as she?" past Piper asks while continuing to stir the soup.

"Six months but she is just a little tired," he said and put a pouch will of coins on the table. "This is for taking care of them today," he said and started to leave but Piper finally turned around and her eyes seemed to desperately want to say something but her body slumped slightly and she looked to the side. "Thank you," she said and went back to the soup.

"Martha would like to see you," he said and went to the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Phoebe asks as the tension in the room was thick.

"I don't know but Martha must be her sister and she is married to Philippe," Prue replied as Past Piper sat back at the table with the one oil lamp that lit very little in the room. She just stared with her wooden spoon as tears came rolled down her face.

"Phoebe do the spell to get home!" Prue yelled from behind the door as they were separating again.

"Ok," Phoebe yelled back and did what she asks.

They arrived back at the manner still in the center of the attic and it took them a moment to get their bearings as their necks were kinked from being in that position for so long. "Ouch that hurts," Phoebe said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I am getting to old for this," Prue said as Grams walked in.

"My darlings," Grams said as she hugged them.

"How is Piper?" Prue asks while enjoying the embrace.

"Same but Sheila has put an IV in her so she can get liquids into her system."

"We need to get her a nice gift when this is done," Phoebe said and pulled away so she could check on Piper.

Phoebe was about to enter Piper's bedroom when a demon shimmered in and tossed a fireball at her. She pushed Grams out of the way while Prue deflected it to the wall. Phoebe and her grandmother stood up but Penny was not about to take that lying down and she stretched out her hand with her two fingers and the demon went flying into the wall.

"Wow you still have your powers?" Prue asks.

"I might be dead but I still have some juice left in me," Penny replied as Patty came out to see what was going on. The demon stood up and tossed another fireball at them but Penny frozen it and him. "Looks like we both do."

Phoebe walked over to the demon and grabbed scissors that were on the table in the hallway. "That's good because we need to go back," Phoebe said and plunge the scissors into him and he exploded. Leo came out as Sheila stood behind him," What happened?" he asks.

"Just a stupid demon," Prue replied as she walked into Piper's room but stood still as she got a look at her sister. She was still tied to the bed and was covered in sweat as her chest moved slowly up and down," How is she?"

"I can't keep putting her under Prue. I need to give the drugs time to wear off before I do it again," Sheila replied as she walked over to Piper.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Penny asks.

"Not enough but past Piper is not married and is the sister of Martha from what we can tell," Prue replied and sat down on the bed next to her. She remembered how she looked in the house and how sad she seemed when past Leo was there. Their love has never been easy and even forbidden and wondered if it was that way since their souls were born and would it end up that way again. Prue took the wet towel off the bedside table and put it on Piper's four head as she was careful not to touch the bandage on her face.

"Are you saying the past Piper turned her own sister in for witchcraft?" Patty asks and could not believe what just came out of her mouth.

"We don't know but there is definitely friction between her and past Leo. You had three beautiful children Leo and was very wealthy," Phoebe said as she patted him on the back.

Leo could not help but smile at the fact he had three children and wanted nothing more than to have them with Piper.

"Oh and Martha is pregnant," Prue added.

"Four I had four kids?" Leo asks as the smile was still on his face.

"And don't forget rich," Phoebe said and sat on the other side of Piper.

"Leo this was past you not future you," Penny reminded him.

"Right but we know that Piper and I have a daughter in the future," he said reminding her as well.

"Can we focus on saving my daughter," Patty reminded all of them on what was going on at the moment.

"We came back to tell you what was going on but we need to eat and get some rest before we go again. I'm sorry Leo but we have no control over where we go or who we talk to, so it's a stroke of luck that we managed to attach ourselves to the right people at the moment," Prue said as she was completely exhausted.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Penny said.

"We just need a few hours of rest and then we will go back," Phoebe said as she left the room after kissing Piper on the head. "I love you."

Prue and Phoebe went to their rooms and try to clear their minds of what transpired so they could be well rested to go back again. Leo was in the kitchen and was staring at his soup while stirring it with his spoon as sleep was not going to come for him. He was terrified for his wife and tried to think of the future he would have with her and the daughter they would share. He has never been so exhausted in his life, not just physically but emotionally. He did not notice the spirit materialize behind him and smiled wickedly as he entered Leo. The whitelighter tried to fight the invader of his body but his strength was not at its normal capacity and he lost his battle. The new occupier looked at his new body and made a fist with his hands before curling his lips and looked up to the ceiling. "Betray me, no one betrays me," he said.

To be continued…


	7. The return of Geis

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews all of you are so great and keeps me writing. Don't be afraid to point anything out that you don't like or are confused about, as I can make adjustments to the story as we go.

The music I would use in the beginning is in my profile.

Brand X = Cut Me

Chapter 7

The return of Geis

Everyone was asleep as Leo/Geis walked through the dark and quiet house. He ran his hand across the dining room table and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of polished wood. His eyes opened and he was now facing the stairway and his prize. Each step made his hart muscles increase their activity as it pounded through his chest and he gripped the railing as he ascended. The floorboards creaked under his pressure and were tune with the blood pulsating through his veins. 400 years has passed since he has tasted the cold air, 400 years has passed since he felt life as he approached Piper's room. The door was slightly ajar and he used his index finger to open it the rest of the way. There she was, so vulnerable, so easy for the picking and he could not help as his face muscles made a small smile as he entered. He sat down next to her feeling the softness of the bed and could smell the dried blood fill his nostrils. Geis placed his hand on Piper's hair and stroked it gently as she began to wake. The room was dark and her vision blurry as she tried to see who was touching her. Piper's tired eyes set on Leo's and at first she was relieved as his green eyes looked back at her. She tried to speak but the tape kept that from happening and she moved her head so it rested in the palm of his hand.

"Hello Weilburg," he whispered and moved his hand over Piper's nose and mouth.

"Leo is she ok?" Patty asks as she woke from the couch which caused Geis to jump up from his seat and then he felt panicked as he did not completely know who was asking.

"Yes I was just making sure she was breathing ok," he replied and was thankful for the darkness of the night that would shadow his expressions.

"I need to wake Prue and Phoebe its time for them to go again," Patty said and patted him on the back as she left the room.

He smiled awkwardly but she did not notice because of the lack of light in the room. Piper began to pull on her restraints and Geis went back to her bedside to continue what he originally planned. The light came on and he stood back up again and this time had to hide any uneasiness from the people that entered.

"Man that was a short nap but a needed one," Prue said as she came in and could see Piper fighting hard to get free. "Piper stop sweetie you're going to hurt yourself," she said as she checked to make sure the restraints were tight.

"Leo could you check with the elders to see if they have come across anything?" Phoebe asks as Penny walked in with Sheila.

"_Elder_?" he thought but just nodded as not to raise suspicions. "Sure," he said and left the room. No one paid any attention to the fact that he didn't orb as Piper was screaming through the tape as she yanked and twisted at the ropes that held her.

Phoebe rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Patty went to get coffee for the group. She heard the front door close and wondered if Leo went out of it but she shook her head as she continued to the kitchen," Why would he use the front door?" she thought but then saw Darrell making coffee.

"When did you get here?" she asks as she had her hand to her chest because he startled her.

"Just now, how is she?" he asks while grabbing some cups out of the cabinet.

"Not good but Sheila is doing a great job of keeping her alive," she replied and helped him.

Geis was standing outside the front door and was pacing back and forth while trying to think of a way to get to her," I need time and I need her alone," he said then grabbed his stomach as Leo was trying to fight his way out. "No you stay put," he said through his teeth as sweat was beading off his forehead and his body shook. After a few anxious moments he regained his composure and with one last look back at the door he disappeared into the night to get some distance and to look for an ancestor to do his bidding.

Piper was becoming more violent by the second and her family tried to comfort her, but every time they did she just fought against them more. "Die I must die," she kept saying over and over again in her mind and could not control the thoughts of self-mutilation.

"Sheila are you sure you can't give her something?" Prue asks as Piper's breathing was becoming jagged as a panic attack was rising.

"No Prue it might kill her, I need to let the drugs get out of her system first I am so sorry," she replied as her gut tightened and she fought back tears.

"You guys need to go back," Penny said while using a cold towel on Piper's four head but she just kept pulling away. "Ok every time we tried to help her she gets worse, so we need to keep our distance," she said reluctantly and pulled the towel off. Piper did calm down once everyone stopped touching her but it did not stop her attempts in getting free. They all sat there in silence for a moment until a snapping noise made all of them cringe and Piper arched her back as she screamed.

"Oh god her ankle, I think she broke her ankle," Phoebe said as she put her hand to her chest and almost vomited on the spot of the bone breaking noise. Sheila immediately checked Piper's left ankle and it was moving way to freely and then noticed Piper was choking. "Shit shit," she said and removed the tape as Piper emptied what remains she had in her stomach. "Get a towel!" she yelled as she moved Piper's head to the side to keep her from choking. Prue grabbed the wet cloth that her mother was using and helped Sheila as Piper sped out the remaining liquid from her mouth and onto Prue who just closed her eyes while trying to keep herself from going into her own panic attack.

"I need a brace or something to straighten her ankle," Sheila said and Patty ran to the attic with Penny in tow.

"I will kill who has done this to her," Penny said as she looked for some kind of brace with Patty.

"I know sweetie but we need to help Piper right now," Patty replied with just as much anger and frustration in her voice as her mother's. She opened the trunk and found an old flat straight board." Here this should work."

Back in Piper's room Phoebe was not sure what to do but she did remember grams telling them something that mom would do when they got to unruly. "We can freeze her," she said and Prue was completely confused about the suggestion.

"What?" Prue asks as Patty came in with the board.

Everyone was too focused on what Phoebe said to notice that Piper's mouth was now free to do its worst and she said a quick spell, "Dammit," Sheila said as a large gash appeared on her Piper's chest. It started from her right shoulder and went down at an angle towards her abdomen. Piper screamed in pain as Sheila covered her mouth with her hand. "I need the dam tape," she said and Prue tore off another piece of duct tape and with a smooth fluid action they exchanged a hand for tape. "I don't care what you need to do but you do it now!" Sheila pleaded as her body shook while she clenched her fist as Darrell ran into the room.

"Sheila!" he yelled as his fear for her was heavily on his mind since he left. He hugged her after putting the coffee on the couch that was on a tray. "Are you ok?" he asks as he couples her face with his hands. Her eyes were filled with fear and rage at the same time and it was something he's never seen in her before. "This is enough I am taking her home," he said as he looked at Piper and could see blood all over her chest as Prue tried desperately stop it.

"Darrell we need her please help us," Phoebe begged as she tried to help her oldest sister and he stood there motionless as he now got a good look at Piper. Sheila ran to her black bag and was about to give her a sedative but Penny stopped her.

"I know what Phoebe meant and I used to do it when they were little. I will be back," Patty said and ran to the attic and began digging through boxes looking for a little black book. "Got it," she said and ran back as Piper was still pulling on the broken ankle intentionally causing herself pain. "Let this girl, Quick as a sneeze, stop this snit and quickly freeze," Patty said and Piper froze. Her face was contorted in pain and her eyes were shut tight while tears were also in stop motion on her face. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and regained their composure but the urgency of getting to the bottom of this was more apparent than ever.

"Grams you need to find Tabatha and Phoebe and I need to get back," Prue said as she left the room to go to the attic once more.

"Sweetie I can't leave the house," Grams replied while following her.

"Then have Leo do it or find a way, Phoebe come on," Prue said and sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. "By the way good job Pheebes," she said and squeezed her hand tight.

"Thanks," Phoebe replied and enjoys the complement.

"I will keep doing the spell to keep her that way but the more I do it the less time it last," Penny said as she stood at the entrance of the attic.

"I understand," Prue said and closed her eyes while saying the spell to send them back.

It did not take long for them to get back to the 16th century and were still attached somehow to their previous souls. Prue was with Philippe and Phoebe was still with past Piper.

Prue looked around and could now see Martha playing with her children as she sat on a wooden chair outside in a beautiful garden. At first she was furious especially after what just transpired only moments ago and wanted to use her powers and send the pregnant woman flying crossed the flower beds. But she did not have her powers and took a few deep breaths to get control again. She looked down and could see that past Leo was making a table using hand tools she has only seen in museums. Prue took a moment to get in her surroundings and beyond the garden was a large house also made of stone but yet had small Windows. She remembered that most houses had small Windows because of taxes as King George would tax you based on it. Hence the saying that was common at that time he would tax the sunlight. Prue decided to look at this as an outside observer and try to remove any emotion which was going to be extremely difficult. She looked at the woman just moments ago she was ready to kill and now could see something else in her. She truly loved her children by how she looked at them and when she looked at Leo her eyes lit up like Piper's do when she looks at him. The cold wind outside was beginning to pick up and even though they were bundled to keep warm it was not enough to keep Mr. Frost from biting at their skin as they all shivered a little.

"Come on children let's get your mother inside," Philippe said as he put his tools away in a wooden case and helped his wife stand up.

"Oh my this little one is going to be a big one," Martha said as she let past Leo help her. Prue could tell she was at least seven months pregnant now and she had her hand on her stomach as they entered the house and went to the large fireplace for warmth.

"Hello little one," Philippe said as he sat her back down and talked into her stomach. He then kissed Martha gently on the lips and stared into her eyes for a moment. She had blue deep piercing eyes and could see why he liked to look at them. The children went to their rooms to play as Philippe helped set the table as a servant was bringing the food.

"She is almost ready," the servant said as she helped as well. To Philippe they were not servants but employees and he treated them as family.

"I know I am thankful that you are here," he said and waited for the room to clear before bringing up the subject that both of them did not like. "Martha I saw Weilburg today," he said nervously as he added some logs to the fire. Prue could hear the heavy sigh from his wife and her once smiling face was now tight and filled with tension.

"Philippe I want nothing to do with her," Martha said as she rubbed her stomach.

"She is your sister," he reminded her.

"I know what she is and I still want nothing to do with her, Philippe she almost destroyed us and tore us apart," she said as wiped a tear away.

"That was a long time ago and she is alone, winter is almost impossible to survive here if she does not get help on her land."

"We give her money, which is more than she deserves," Martha said as she started knitting.

"I think we should take her in just for winter and she could help with the children," he said as he kneeled next to her.

"Do you still love her?" Martha asked but kept her eyes on her knitting as the question itself seemed to hurt her very being.

Philippe was silent for a moment and he did not want to upset his wife as she could go into labor, "I did once but I love you much more," he replied but something in his voice was not completely truthful.

"I suppose she could stay but only for winter and then she must go," she said and Philippe kissed her on the four head softly.

"Thank you," he said and finished up setting the table for dinner as Martha rocked back and forth in her rocking chair while knitting.

Phoebe was back in past Piper's body and could tell that she was shivering as she sat next to the fire that was starting to go out. "Please stay lit till morning," Weilburg pleaded as she looked over to the woodpile that was now gone. Phoebe felt for her as she was alone and cold as she could see tears roll down her face but again not her own. The room was dark and Phoebe could see the cold breath escape Weilburg's mouth as she exhaled while the howling wind made it very clear it was winter.

To be continued…


	8. Opening of old wound's

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and thanks JenEllen Way for bringing new readers to the story.

Chapter 8

Opening of old wound's

Phoebe would drift asleep along with past Piper as the wind howled outside and the fire was about to go out. With no one else to connect herself too, she had no choice but to stay with her. A knock on the door startled both of them and Phoebe found she was up and heading for the door along with Weilburg.

"Hello," Weilburg said before opening the door.

"Weilburg its Hermann von Oynhausen I am a friend of Philippe," he said and she carefully open the door and let him in before anymore cold air could enter with him.

"Sorry for how cold it is in here, I have not had time to gather wood," Weilburg apologized.

"I understand and that is why I am here, Philippe wanted me to pick you up and take you to his house for the winter," he said while blowing into his hands to warm them up.

"What about Martha?" Weilburg asks and Phoebe could hear the fear in that question.

"She has agreed as well," he replied.

"Let me gather some things and I will be right out," she said and he nodded. Phoebe could see her gather some blankets and an old leather suitcase that has seen better days. Weilburg did not have much but she was careful with what she did have as she placed them gently inside. After about 10 minutes she was done and the man took the suitcase out of her hands and helped her outside to the carriage. There were no leaves on the trees that surrounded the area and the dirt was frozen in place by the cold. When they walked it sounded like egg shells being stepped on," she would have died if he didn't come for her," Phoebe thought as they entered the carriage.

Prue was with Philippe as he paced the living room while Martha was also making herself busy by trying to clean up a little but her pregnancy made that task difficult, and one of the servants stopped her.

"Martha you are in no condition," she said and took the towel out of Martha's hands.

"It's just busy work," Martha said and gave in to the looks of her friend." Fine I will sit and do nothing then," she said and the servant helped her sit down on the rocking chair.

"She should have been here by now," Philippe said while still pacing the room as he bit his nails.

"My husband she will be here please stop that nasty habit," Martha said as she picked up her knitting materials again. The front door opened and he stopped in his tracks as his friend along with Weilburg walked in. Prue could see how uncomfortable she was as she gripped her suitcase tightly to the point of her knuckles being white. Phoebe could also see how uncomfortable he was and the glare from Martha was enough to make anyone freeze in there spot.

"You made it, how was the ride?" he asks nervously.

"Good and thank you for this, I promise I will leave as soon as winter is over," Weilburg said and Hermann took her suitcase from her and he left the room.

"Well since everyone is in I will go to bed, good night husband," Martha said and after getting out of the chair she kissed him while making sure her sister could see it clearly. Phoebe had flashbacks to when Dan would kiss Piper and how he would look at Leo it always sent shivers down her spine as she knew he did it on purpose," Ouch," she said.

"Hay ya Phoebe," Prue said happy to see her sister.

"Hay ya Prue," Phoebe replied as Martha left the room.

"Thank you again," Weilburg said as she sat down across from the fire to warm up.

"I know this will be uncomfortable for you and I but I could not let you freeze," he said and kept his distance from her.

"She has not forgiven me," Weilburg said as she kept her eye on the fire.

"She will in time just keep your distance for now," he said as a servant came into the room. "He will show you to your room after you eat something."

Weilburg stood up and went to the dining table as Hermann came back in and he stepped into the light. It was the first time she got a really good look at him and her jaw almost hit the ground when his features became more distinct. "Oh my god Prue," Phoebe said as her older sister was looking around the room.

"What?"

"Andy," Phoebe said in almost a whisper.

Prue turned around to face the newcomer and sure enough he looked identical to Andy except for the long grayish wig he was wearing. "You have to be kidding me," she said as her hart skipped a few beats.

"I wonder if there is someone that looks like you here?" Phoebe asks.

"We are not here to fix me Phoebe," Prue replied and looked away as she closed her eyes tight. The memories of him were still too fresh in her mind and seeing him again just brought them back in a wave of emotions.

"Sorry sweetie," Phoebe said and tried to hold her but she was still attached to past Piper and could not move. Prue shook her head and got her bearings back as past Leo sat down on the chair in front of the fire while his friend sat next to him.

"It is going to be a harsh winter," Hermann said as he put his hands in front of radiant heat.

"In more ways than one," Philippe said.

"I am surprised Martha agreed to this considering what happened," Hermann said.

"They are blood and nothing is thicker at least I hope."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

Philippe looked behind him and at Weilburg who was eating a hearty meal and hoped she did not hear the question," We need not to speak of it while she is here," he replied in a whisper and his friend nodded in understanding.

"On brighter conversation, what will you name your baby?" he asks.

"She wants to wait until it is born before we go down that argument road," Philippe replied with a laugh.

Phoebe had difficulty hearing the conversation between the two men as past Piper ate her food and when she was finished the servant took the plate and another led her to her room. "Prue we need to say the spell to get home," Phoebe yelled as she was leaving.

"Go ahead I want to hear this," Prue replied and Phoebe did not like leaving her sister behind but she understood and did the spell to return home.

When Phoebe returned home it was not the peaceful reception she was hoping for but instead the room was smoky and smelled like gunpowder. She let go of Prue's hands and looked around the attic for signs of life. Grams was tossing demons using her telekinesis but Patty was unconscious on the floor while Sheila was using a bat to beat the crap out of another. Darrell ran into the room with his gun drawn but everyone was too close to the demons for him to shoot. "Phoebe help!" he yelled and she went into action. She ran to the one closest to her mother that was about to stab her and used her martial arts to kick him in the ribs and then she grabbed a potion bottle off the floor that her mother dropped, and tossed it at the demon," I hope this is what this is for," she said and he exploded when it hit him. The other demon was now on his feet and formed an energy ball and set his sights on Sheila who just sent a demon flying backwards as she did an uppercut with the bat to his chin. "NO!" Phoebe yelled but before she could do anything, Darrell started firing one bullet after another. It did not kill the demon but it had enough force to push him backwards and distract him. "Ok Prue we really need you back now," Phoebe said as she ran towards the demon and used the beam above her to give her kick more force. She connected with his chest with both her feet and the demon went flying out the window and exploded on contact of the ground. The room was empty of demons and she ran towards her mother as Patty started to stir and she put her hand to her head. "Dammit what happened?" she asks as Phoebe helped her up.

"How can you guys get hurt?" Phoebe asks as she helped her mother to the couch.

"Were not transparent right now so I guess things don't just go through us," Patty replied as Penny ran to her as well.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"They just started attacking I think they know what's going on," Penny replied.

"Piper," Phoebe said and made a run for her room as the others followed. The second she opened the door she felt a sense of relief as Leo was sitting on the bed next to her. "Thank god Leo," she said and that moment of relief would be gone the second he looked at her. She could see something was wrong, that something was off his eyes and Piper was jerking severely as he had his hand covering her mouth and nose," No!" she yelled and ran to her. Piper's body stopped moving and he stood up while smiling.

"Your too late bitch," he said and Penny sent him flying into the wall.

"Piper oh god," Phoebe said and checked for a pause but there was none and her eyes were wide open." Sheila help me!" she pleaded as Piper's soul was leaving her body.

"No god no," Penny said and then ran for the attic with Patty in tow.

"What are you doing?" Patty asks as tears were streaming down her face.

"Find an object now," she replied as she grabbed the bowl that had the mixture in it.

"What?"

"Do it before we lose her completely," she said and started mixing some of the contents from the table. Patty did what she was told and found a necklace in the pile of jewelry." Here," she said and handed it to her. Penny put the mixture on the necklace and said the spell while running to Piper's room.

Phoebe just stared at Piper's soul as it started to float and Piper was completely confused and lost on what was going on.

"What is happening?" Piper asks frantically and Phoebe could not tell her as Patty ran in and put the necklace on. She said the spell in reverse and Piper's soul went through the air and attached itself to Patty. The connection was made and Patty put her hand to her chest as she could feel Piper's soul struggle to stay that way.

"Its ok sweetie just stay with me, just stay with me," she said but she was already filling drained. "I will not be able to hold her for long so we need to fix him and then he can heal her," she said while pointing at Leo who was unconscious on the floor.

"Mom what did you do?" Phoebe asks as the situation was overwhelming.

"I am holding her soul here Phoebe, as long as she does not move on we have a chance," she replied.

"We need to preserve the body," Penny said as she looked at Piper's lifeless corpse.

"You have to be kidding me," Phoebe said as the thought of what she just said made her body shake.

"I think Leo is possessed so we need to keep him from going anywhere until we get out whoever is in him," Patty said and walked over to Leo. She used the ropes that held Piper and tied him up to make sure he would not get away.

"He can just orb," Sheila mentioned as she went to Piper's body.

"I know but the one who is possessing him may not know that, but we will need to block it," Penny replied as she left the room to get the extra crystals to make a cage.

Phoebe walked over to her mother who was breathing heavily," Mom are you ok?" she asks.

"Piper is strong Phoebe and it is hard to keep her soul attached, I may need to transfer her to Penny soon," she replied.

"Why is she fighting you?"

"Because of the dam spell I can feel it too and it is the strongest thing I've ever felt, we need to get this off of her and soon," she replied and sat down.

"I will get Prue," Phoebe said and ran out of the room but Patty went after her.

"No you need to finish this Phoebe, stay there until you see what happened we will handle things from here," Patty said and Phoebe nodded and continued her path to the attic. She sat down and held Prue's hands again while saying the spell to return to the past. Penny walked past her and back to Piper's room and put the crystals around Leo and Sheila was crying as she held Piper's head.

"They have a freezer in the basement, we can put her there," Penny said and almost vomited at the thought of putting her granddaughter in a freezer.

"It will only last for about 45 minutes. Before there is damage," Sheila said.

"its 45 minutes we can use," Penny said and grabbed Piper's legs," let's go."

"We are going to need some help to find Tabatha, Darrell I need you to do that for us," Penny said as she helped lift Piper's body.

"Ok but I need to know what she looks like," he said as he followed them down the stairs as they carried her.

"We will get you what you need when we are done doing this," Patty replied and they were now heading down the basement stairs. Sheila emptied the contents of the freezer and Patty with Penny gently lowered Piper into it. Penny put her hand on her daughter's face, "I love you baby stay with us, we will fix this I promise," she said and closed the lid and all of them felt their stomachs almost turned inside out at the sound of the latch closing tight.

To be continued…


	9. Saving Leo

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9

Saving Leo

Phoebe arrived back in the past and was still reeling from what happened to Piper, but she decided not to tell Prue as she would try to get back. She was still attached to past Piper and started to cry as a servant came into the room with some blankets. It was hart wrenching being connected to her sisters past soul when her present one is in jeopardy of being lost.

"Here are some extra blankets madam," the servant said and put them on the bed.

"Thank you," Weilburg said as Phoebe tossed her object to the servant so she could see Prue and find out what was going on. It only took a few moments to attach to the other person and she looked back at past Piper as she tried to stop crying before seeing Prue. "We will save you Piper," she whimpered as the servant left the room with her attached. Phoebe was glad this was a large house as they walked through long hallways made of stone slabs cut to perfection and old oil paintings hung amongst them. She hoped that the servant would go back to the main hall as in those days the help would not go to bed until the masters of the house did. She was able to get her composure back by the time she entered the main room were past Leo and his friend were still talking. Phoebe tossed her object to the man who looked like Andy so she could talk to Prue as the servant walked past him. Keeping what happened away from her older sister was going to be difficult as she is not good at keeping secrets, but they needed to move on and move on quickly so that difficulty would come a little easier because of what was at stake.

"Phoebe why are you back?" Prue asks as she could now see her baby sister.

"Prue did you find out anything?" she replied ignoring the question.

"You bet well at least I know why there is bad blood between them," Prue replied.

"Good because we need to fix this quickly," Phoebe said as she tried not to let her eyes give her away.

"Phoebe what happened?" Prue asks as she could feel that something was wrong.

"Just tell me what you know," Phoebe replied again ignoring the question.

"Fine when past Leo and Martha were getting married past Piper stood up at the wedding and told everyone that Martha was not a virgin," Prue replied.

"So," Phoebe said as she squinted her eyes in attempts to understand why that was a big deal.

"Phoebe back in this time for a woman not to be a virgin before she was married was taboo and could even get her shunned in the community or worse," Prue replied.

"Ok but Martha could have denied it."

"She had a fair while she was dating Philippe, he was gone on a long business trip and she was lonely. It happened months before their wedding and she admitted to him privately that it happened. He for gave her and still married her but what Piper said almost destroyed them not just relationship wise but professionally as well."

"Did he ever have a relationship with past Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes it was a long time ago, and this part will sound familiar. She would always argue with him when he got back from his business trips, saying he was gone too long and that he needed to write her more."

Phoebe could not help but snort at what she said as she remembered all the arguments that Piper and Leo would have when he would come home. She felt her eyes sting as tears threatened once more and kept them in to not alert Prue.

"Phoebe are you ok?"

"Yeah, so that explains a lot," she replied.

"Not everything, from what I can tell Philippe and Martha are very happy together so it seemed like everything worked out in the end. The question is why would past Piper accuse her of witchcraft?" Prue asks as she took in a deep breath trying to absorb it all.

"I guess we will find out but this needs to move on faster than this," Phoebe said and thought of a spell that would move this along. "I think we should do a spell."

"Phoebe if we go too far ahead we could miss something important."

"Well unfortunately we don't have time," Phoebe said and did the spell against her sisters protest. But unfortunately forgot about the attachments and when the spell was complete Phoebe was still attached to Hermann and Prue was with past Leo. She was not sitting next to Prue any longer and was now in the town again moving forward towards what look like a blacksmith shop. "Shit," she said and forgot about the soul jumping part.

Prue was midway in telling her not to do it but her pleas would go unheard as she was with past Leo who was playing with his children," Dammit Phoebe," she said but knew there was nothing she could do about it and decided to see if the spell worked.

Back at the manner Geis/Leo was waking up as everyone stood around him in the attic. They moved him there so they could get the materials and ingredients they needed to the sprit out. Patty was sitting on the couch holding the necklace around her neck with a tight grasp as she tried to keep Piper from leaving her body. "Piper please sweetie stop fighting me," she whispered with her eyes closed tight.

"Patty do you want me to hold her for a while?" Penny asks as she put her hand on her shoulders.

"No mom I got her for now, let's just fix Leo so we can get her back into her body," she replied and released her breath trying to calm herself.

"If we put her back then she will try to hurt herself again," Penny reminded her.

"I know but its better than this mom," Patty said as her eyes watered.

Leo started to wake and of course was not him but the other. He pulled on the rope that kept him bound and was not happy about this predicament. "Free me you witches!" he said as he eyed them down.

"Leave him or we will force you to leave," Penny said without flinching.

"I like it here," he replied with a laugh but then his face contorted in pain and it looked like he was fighting something internally," No,' he said through his teeth and then Geis spirit was forced out by Leo. He stood next to him but the crystal cage kept him in place.

"What happened?" Patty asks.

"Leo must have forced him out," Penny replied relieved.

Leo was in a daze for a moment and then he looked at Geis and it all came rushing back, "Piper where is she?" he asks as he struggled with the ropes and then orbed out of the cage and he was now free from his bindings. "Where is my wife," he asks again with more urgency in his tone as salty liquid escaped his eyes. He knew what happened and he did not want to believe that he was responsible for it.

"Leo its not your fault so we need you to stay calm," Patty said as she put her hands on his shaking body.

"I killed her didn't I?" he asks in a childlike tone.

"No sweetie she is right here," Patty said and put her hand on her necklace. Leo's face fell as he put his shaking hand around the shiny object that contained his wife's soul," Piper," he whimpered.

"Leo we need to get her back into her body and then you need to heal her," Penny said not wasting any time.

"I can't heal the spell that's on her," Leo replied while holding the necklace in the palm of his hand.

"Dammit Leo it wasn't the spell that killed her it was the sprit so technically you can ring her back," she said and was not in the mood for self-loathing at the moment. Patty put her hand on Leo's as she lifted his face to meet hers," Leo please you can do this," Patty said in a loving voice. After a few seconds even though his lower lip quivered he nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Ok where is she?" he asks.

Everyone was quiet not wanting to reveal her location as they knew it would only upset him more, but Penny took his hand and led him out of the room with Sheila in tow.

"Its only been 20 minutes so she should be ok," Sheila said as she kept in step behind them.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks nervously.

"It was the only thing we could do to preserve her body Leo so just stay calm," Patty replied as they descended to the basement.

"What about the ghost?" Sheila asks remembering the spirit that was still in the attic.

"He can't go anywhere so don't worry, Leo do you know who he was?" Penny asks as they came to the freezer but Leo stopped at the stairs as he looked at the white coaling device. "Leo please," Penny said as she opened it and her with Patty's help lifted Piper's body out of the freezer. Even though it's only been 20 minutes her skin was a light blue and her lips purple. She still had the large cut going down her chest and the one on her face. Penny took off the tape so they could start CPR once Leo warmed her up, but his body was frozen out of grief and fear in its spot.

"Leo now!" Patty said as Piper's soul was becoming harder to keep contained.

"Piper," he said and ran to her and used his power to warm her body but she was not breathing. He immediately started CPR and the wound on her chest did not make that easy as blood was coming through the space between his fingers as he pushed down. "Come on baby come back to me, I am so sorry," he pleaded as he held her nose so he could breathe into her mouth. Everyone in the room was silent as Leo repeated the process several times but with no results. "Wait," Patty said and took the necklace off and put it around Piper's neck to connect her soul back to her body. Once that was done Leo continued and after a few agonizing moments Piper took in a deep breath as her body shook from still being slightly cold. Leo then was able to heal any damage that was done by the freezer and being dead for that length of time but her other wounds would not heal. Piper let out a scream of pain as she came back to the living and pushed herself away from Leo as the memory of what he did came flashing back. "NO!" she screamed through heavy sobs as Penny grabbed her.

"It wasn't him he was possessed Piper," Penny said as she held Pipers arms down.

"Piper I love you and I am so sorry," he said as he tried to hold her but the spell was about to rear its ugly head again and she started a spell but Penny put her hand over her mouth to keep it contained.

"Dammit Sheila put her out now," Penny demanded and Sheila did what she asked. It only took a few moments for the drug to take effect and Piper was again unconscious.

"I need to take care of her chest before she bleeds to death," Sheila said and Leo gently picked up his unconscious wife. He held her close to his body as her head rested on his chest and his head was on top of hers.

"Leo take her upstairs back to the bedroom, we will have to restrain her again until we fix this," Penny said as she took the necklace off of her granddaughter," We will keep this handy just in case," she said and put it in her pocket. Leo did not say anything and orbed away to their bedroom and he placed her gently on the sweat soaked sheets that also had remnants of blood on them. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He looked at her body that was battered, bruised and completely in shambles and then his rage grew inside him like a fire being lit out of gasoline. "I will kill him," he said and put some blankets over her to keep her warm as Penny and the others entered the room while he exited to the attic. Leo was ready to do battle with the man who possessed him, but fond that he was gone and one of the crystals were removed," How?" he said but his strength was back and would not allow it to happen again and Geis knew he could not possess Leo any longer. Geis hid in the corner making sure he could not be seen as another spirit was standing next to him.

"So what now?" the other spirit ask.

"We wait, one will be vulnerable," he replied and they both vanished.

Sheila began the process stitching up Piper's chest and making sure that the IV was put back in to give her the nourishment and she needed. It took over two hours to complete the process and Leo was next to her the entire time.

"Geis," Leo replied to the question from earlier of who possessed him was.

"I remember that and the diary at least his name," Patty said.

"How did he get out of the Crystal cage?" Penny asks.

"He had help, I remember him saying something about getting some ancestors to help," Leo replied as he held Piper's hand.

"Great now we have two spirits?" Penny asks as she sat on the couch already completely exhausted.

"We need to protect ourselves," Patty said as Sheila also collapsed on the couch while cleaning her hands.

"Leo we also need for you and Darrell to get Tabatha," Penny said.

"No I am not leaving her," Leo said and never took his eyes off of Piper.

"She will be fine honey but right now we need you to do your job," Patty said and Leo reluctantly stood up after kissing her on the lips.

"Call me if anything happens," he said and orbed away.

"Ok girls we need some protection," Penny said and left the room to go to the attic. Prue and Phoebe were still sitting in the circle and their bodies still slumped as their souls were on their own journey.

To be continued…


	10. Suffering in silence

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 10

Suffering in silence

Patty tried to freeze Piper again using the spell she used earlier but after doing it so many times it would only work for a few minutes before it would wear off. Penny already did a protection spell and was sitting on the couch with Sheila as the day was moving on. It has been two days now since Piper was put under the curse and everyone was feeling the strain not just physically but emotionally. Patty tried to comfort her but she would just pull away from any touch and get panicked. Piper was crying so hard and so much that the pillow her head rested on was saturated with tears and the tape muffled any screams but they still cut through her like razor blades.

"Come on girls see what you need to see," Patty whispered and looked over at her mother who was asleep with Sheila. At these moments she wished that her daughters never became witches and led normal lives. She looked into Piper's eyes and could see the confusion, fear and pleading for help in them as she pulled continuously at the restraints that held her. Sheila put a split on her ankle to keep it from moving and removed Piper's clothes so she could keep an eye on her injuries. The blanket was up to her neck but because of the continuous movement would slide down occasionally, revealing the 60 stitches that kept her chest wound from bleeding. Patty would cover Piper back up when that happened and put a cold wet cloth on her forehead to keep her cool. She would also adjust the oxygen tube that went into Piper's nose so she could breathe easier and would also keep her from getting nauseous. Piper's long dark hair was matted to her head and Patty tried to keep it off the back of her neck to keep her cool as well. Even if they find out what they needed she knew that the psychological damage from this would take time for her to get over and would probably need therapy along with Leo.

"Get some sleep Piper please," she whimpered as her granddaughter continued to fight a curse like no other.

Back in the 16th century Philippe was getting his children ready to be picked up by his friend as Prue was trying to see if the spell worked. She knew that Phoebe was still with the servant and was glad to see her when she came out of one of the rooms.

"Phoebe do you think it worked?" Prue asks.

"I don't know but this whole soul jumping thing is not making this any easier," Phoebe replied as the person she was connected to was getting a suitcase ready for the children.

"Sir is there anything else you think they will need?" the servant asked.

"No they will be fine," Philippe replied as little Adam sat on his lap and Prue got a good look at the little boy. He had the greenish eyes of Leo and the light brownish hair of his mother.

"Can we ride the horse's dad?" Adam asks.

"Yes but be careful and keep an eye on your sisters," he said as Hermann walked in.

"Ready children," Hermann asks and the three kids ran to him.

"Yes uncle Hermann," Little Adam replied as the servant gave Hermann the suitcase.

"Spend some time with Martha Philippe," Hermann said as the children ran past him and into the carriage.

"That is the plan my friend and thank you," Philippe said and shook his hand.

"My pleasure for they are good children, I do not take care of bad ones," he said and smiled.

Prue looked over at Phoebe who seemed to be lost in her thoughts but most of all could see the worry in strain her face," Phoebe is everything okay at home?" Prue asks but her baby sister did not reply as she was staring into space." Phoebe!"

"What?" she finally replied.

"Is everything okay at home?"

Phoebe hesitated for a moment not wanting to worry Prue and gave her the answer she felt was best," Yes its fine," and she forced a smile as Weilburg came into the room.

"Phoebe attach yourself to her," Prue said as the servant was getting ready to leave the room and Phoebe did what she asks.

Hermann left with the children as Philippe was helping with the dishes. "Morning Philippe," Past Piper said and seemed more uncomfortable than before.

"Morning," he said but kept his head firmly planted downwards.

"Philippe we need to talk," she said and got closer to him.

"Weilburg I know this is not a perfect situation but we need to give Martha some time," he said and finally looked at her.

"Why am I the one to blame she did cheat on you," Weilburg said as she was getting irritated with being the only one at fault.

"She was lonely and we were not married yet Weilburg," he replied and Phoebe could see his face turned slightly red as his brow narrowed.

"You for gave her but not me," past Piper said as she played with her hands in front of her and looked away. Prue could see the body language and if it wasn't for the 16th century dress she was just like Piper in how she would do the same thing.

"Because you never apologized you blamed me," he said and tried to walk away but Weilburg grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"You still love me Philippe," she said through her teeth and Prue looked out the window. It looked like spring or at least the beginning of it and knew the spell worked. "Phoebe I think we moved ahead," she said and her sister also could see some leaves on the trees and the snow was melting. "It still looks cold out there," Phoebe said as she still sees the wind move the tree branches and hear the cracking of them in the distance.

"Yes but," he said and Weilburg pulled him into her as she placed her hands on his red cheeks. Past Leo tried to pull back but once their lips touched he could not fight it any longer. They both kissed until a plate crashing on the floor made them separate.

"Martha," Leo said as his breath escaped him and was now facing his wife who hands shook in place that once held the plate," I let you into my home and you do this again," Martha said with venom.

"He still loves me," Weilburg said as she stood her ground as Philippe walked over to Martha.

"He is my husband not yours," Martha said and then grabbed her stomach in pain," Oh god it's not time," she said while her face contorted in pain and worry.

"Martha," past Leo said and ran to her before she collapsed as her water broke but was mixed with blood.

"Oh god," Prue said while looking down at the floor.

"That's normal right?" Phoebe asks as Philippe helped her to the floor and yelled for his servants. Prue looked at past Piper who stood there in shock and the once hardened expression softened as her sister was going into labor prematurely.

"Get some hot water and towels now!" Philippe yelled as the servant's took her to the bedroom.

"Phoebe stay with her," Prue said as she was attached to past Leo.

"Ok," she replied as she was now in an empty room while screams could be heard in the distance until finally after an hour they stopped. Phoebe was expecting to hear baby cries but instead just heard silence and sobbing." No please let the baby be ok," Phoebe pleaded as some servants entered the room holding towels that were soaked with blood and one had a blanket that had something wrapped in it.

"Is she ok?" past Piper asks after standing up but the servant did not look at her, but the tears coming down the woman's face was evidence that things were not. "No," she whimpered and put her hands to her face as Philippe came out of the bedroom with blood on his clothes. Phoebe could see the tears in Prue's eyes but past Leo's face was heartbreaking and terrifying at the same time.

"Prue what happened?" Phoebe asks.

"The baby died, his son is dead," Prue replied and could remember how it looked when it was born. It was not breathing and no matter what they tried nothing would help.

"Prue do you think this is what did it?" Phoebe asks hopefully but still felt heart wrenched about the baby.

"GET OUT!" Philippe yelled as he pointed at the door while his body shook.

"Philippe why?" past Piper asks as she was confused about why he was so angry with her.

"You made this happen, the stress of the past months of you being here and what you did caused me to lose my son," he replied back as his lower lip quivered violently.

"Please I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sorry," she pleaded but Philippe would have none of it and grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to the door as one of the servants grabbed her suitcase from her room.

"Get out!" he said and pushed her out the door into the cold air while the servant through the suitcase at her, hitting her in the chest knocking her backwards.

"Prue what do I do?" Phoebe asks frantically.

"Stay with her," Prue replied.

Philippe slam the door shut in past Piper's face," Shit this has to be it, now come on take me home," Phoebe said as she looked up to the gray sky.

Back inside the house Philippe collapsed to the floor on his knees as his servants gathered around him in attempts to comfort. "Sir your wife needs you," one of them said and he stood up with the help of them. Martha was on her side as she cried into her hands while a servant laid next to her, but then moved when Philippe climbed into bed and held her tight to him. He rocked her back and forth and Prue could no longer stand this and did the spell to get home to check on her Piper.

Phoebe was in a daze herself as she finally took in her surroundings. She didn't know how long Weilburg was walking on a dirt road that had no shelter from the wind but she could no longer see the house. The suitcase was empty behind her and Weilburg tried desperately to use the clothing inside to keep herself warm but her body shook. "Ok we got it now send me home," Phoebe said once more as she was getting frustrated with this whole scenario. Weilburg could no longer walk and collapsed on the cold ground next to the road and Phoebe was close to doing the spell to get home when she could hear what sounded like horses in the distance. Weilburg was almost unconscious when a man stepped out of the carriage and put a blanket over her. Phoebe looked at the man but his features were hard to make out against the wind and snow that was falling hard now and she squinted her eyes helping in that undertaking until the open wide," You have to be joking."

Back at the manner Penny was now awake along with Sheila and were drinking coffee to wake up.

"Did Geis look like someone we knew?" Patty asks.

"Yeah he kind of did but it was hard to make out because he was so transparent," Penny replied.

Back in the 16th century Phoebe's hart skipped a beat as the man that was helping Weilburg into the carriage was someone she knew too well," Cole," she said.

To be continued…


	11. Tempers flare

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone, love you and because of your support every chapter will have a lot of intensity it from now on.

Chapter 11

Tempers flare

Prue arrived home and stretched out her body as she stood up from the floor. Her entire body felt stiff and rigid from being in the same position for hours and after shaking her arms to get out the tingles, she went to check on Piper. The images were still running through her head of the baby being born dead and it was harder to shake them out then the kinks in her neck. Her eyes felt heavy and stung from being exhausted as she entered Piper's bedroom. Sheila was putting a new IV bag on the holder as Piper pulled on her restraints while Patty and Penny were looking at the book of shadows.

"How is she?" Prue asks as she walked over to her bedside and sat down.

"No change but at least she is back with us," Penny replied and got up so she could hug her oldest daughter.

Prue gave her a hug back but the other part of the answer was confusing," What do you mean back with us?" she asks and pulled away.

"Phoebe didn't tell you?" Patty asks.

"Tell me what?" Prue asks while her body tightened up again.

Patty and Penny looked at each other as Sheila continued what she was doing but knew that Prue was not going to be happy with the answer.

"Prue she probably didn't want to worry you," Penny said in defense of Phoebe's lack of telling.

"What the hell happened?"

"Leo got possessed by Geis and he – he killed her," Penny said and Prue put her hand over her mouth in disbelief and shock.

"Why the hell wouldn't she tell me that?" Prue said and looked back at Piper.

"Honey like I said she didn't want to worry you because you guys need to see what happened," Patty said.

"I don't care Grams not telling me what is happening here is not acceptable, I could have helped or been here for her," Prue said and walked back to the attic as both her mom and grandmother followed her.

"Prudence," Mom said trying to keep her daughter from doing something foolish.

"Don't Prudence me mom," Prue said and tried to step into the circle and snap Phoebe out of her astral projection but Patty stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"No Prue Piper is fine and Leo is not possessed anymore so calm down," Patty said making Prue face her. The oldest charmed one was now facing her dead mother right in the eyes and could see just how tied she was by the dark circles that surrounded them. Her body slumped and she let her mom pull her into an embrace.

"Its my fault, I was supposed to protect them and keep them safe. I sent Piper alone I am so sorry mom that I disappointed you," Prue whimpered into her mom's shoulder.

"Prue you could never disappoint me and this is not your fault, everything happens for a reason," Patty said as she rubbed Prue's back as her daughter cried heavily. Prue was not one to breakdown at a drop of a hat but the last two days have been emotionally draining and she could no longer hold it in. Not to mention she was still furious with Phoebe because she kept this from her. "Prue I need you to be strong because there are two spirits now working against us and they are looking for a way in."

"What?" Prue asks through her sobs as she pulled away.

"We don't know who the other one is and we have put protections up to keep them away, but we still need to be on guard."

"Leo went to get Tabatha with Darrell," Penny chimed in.

Prue wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath to regain her composure and understood what was at stake." Wait does that mean that Phoebe and I are vulnerable to being possessed, because technically our souls are not with us?"

"No the crystal cage keeps things out not in," Penny replied.

"Why can't you just scribe for Tabatha?" Prue asks as she sat down on the red couch.

"We tried but its not working, Leo believes that she is a vessel and not a true witch," Patty replied and sat next to her.

"She sure looked like a witch to me," Prue said.

"Tabatha is a medium with power, but she cannot access it on her own. Martha must have tapped into her power when she possessed her," Penny said and sat on the other side of her.

"How could Leo be possessed, I thought whitelighter's were immune from that?" Prue asks as she rubbed her eyes trying to remove the sting.

"He is emotionally drained and it made him vulnerable but he did push Geis out and we were able to save Piper," Penny replied.

"What else did you find out?" Patty asks in attempts to change the subject.

"Well in a nut shell, Martha let past Piper stay with them until winter was over but Weilburg came on to past Leo and she saw it. She was at least 7 1/2 months pregnant and the stress caused her to lose the baby," Prue replied.

"That must be it, so why isn't the curse off of her?" Penny asks.

"It must not be all of it; we know that Martha was accused of witchcraft so it must have happened after past Piper was kicked out of the house."

"Who is Phoebe with?" Patty asks.

"Piper," she replied and Leo orbed in with Tabatha who was scared and immediately backed away from Leo but Prue was not focused on her, but instead her eyes darkened and her face harded as she walked over to Leo.

"You bastard," she said and slapped him across the face as her lower lip quivered. Leo closed his eyes and understood why she did that but it hurt not just physically but he could feel his hart brake. He never wanted to disappoint or betray one of his charges, most of all Prue who was so protective of her family.

"Prue," Patty said as she put her hand to her chest.

"No Patty she has the right," Leo said and finally gathered enough courage to look into Prue's watering eyes.

"We don't have time for this, Tabatha we need your help," Penny said and walked over to the 50 some-year-old woman who was clearly frightened and confused.

"Who are you people get away from me," Tabatha said as she backed up more but the walls of the attic kept her in place.

"You were possessed by a woman named Martha and she put a spell on my daughter more like a curse, and we need it reversed," Patty replied not giving the woman any sympathy to her predicament.

Tabatha stood for a moment to take it all in and then remembered the incident in the alley way," You don't understand I don't have that kind of power," she said while shaking her head.

"You do but you can't access it alone, you are a vessel and Martha tapped into it so we will summon her and connect her soul to yours and talk her into reversing the spell," Penny said as she too was tired of playing games with the living or dead.

Leo did not wait for a reply and grabbed Tabatha by the arm and pulled her out of the attic roughly. He then took her to Piper's bedroom and made her look at what she helped in doing," My wife is suffering and she will die if you do not help," Leo said while his face still bared the mark of Prue's anger. Tabatha's mouth was agape as she looked at Piper. She could see the bandages on her face and the split on her ankle as well as the IV's and tape over her mouth. Piper was pale and the room smelled of dried blood, perspiration and other bodily fluids. Tabatha shook her head side to side and started to back away as the site was too much for her to handle but Leo stood in her way and she could not go any further.

"I don't care whose fault it is but you will help us dammit!" Prue yelled as she stepped into the room.

"Maybe I should go," Sheila said as the tension in the room was becoming thick.

"Sheila please stay we need you," Leo said but did not move from his spot and she nodded but was not comfortable as she sat down on the couch," Where is Darrell?"

"He got a call out so he will be here later," Leo replied.

"I am so sorry but I don't know what happened, I don't remember," Tabatha said as Penny brought over the little black book.

"We found this in the alley do you know anything about this?" Penny asks.

"It belonged to my family it was handed down from my mother, why?" she replied and held the book.

"We think it is connected with all of this somehow," Penny replied and led Tabatha out of the room and back into the attic. "You need us to summing Martha and she will need to come into you again, but we can't risk anymore curses or spells so we will block it," she said and put some crystals around her and the cage was activated the minute the last crystal was put in place.

"I will do what I can," Tabatha said as she felt for these people and what she did.

Prue did the summoning spell and Tabatha's expression changed from an unsure and shy woman to someone completely different and she folded her arms as she looked at Prue.

"What do you want?" Martha said as she was now coming through Tabatha.

"You know what I want now take the fucking spell off my sister," Prue said through her teeth while she clenched her fist.

"No."

"Why?" Penny asks and mimicked her granddaughter's expression and Martha could see where she gets her temper from.

"Because you have not seen what you need to see," she replied coldly.

"Piper is not your sister any longer, she is mine and she is the kindest gentlest person I have ever known," Prue said.

"No."

"Dammit Martha!" Leo yelled as he could no longer sit idly by.

Martha looked at him and could see the ring on his finger and the fear in his eyes;" You married her didn't you?"

"Piper is my wife and I love her more than anything in the world, my past self-did love you but this is not 400 years ago this is now, and you are killing her," Leo replied as his voice was shaken.

"Follow my rules, it's my game and my tragedy so you must see it all," Martha said as her expression hardened again.

"This is no game," Patty chimed in as her rage was building as well.

"I am the one and the only one who can remove the curse, so you play my game or she dies," Martha said and Tabatha collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Fuck, fuck!" Prue yelled and started to step back into the circle with Phoebe was still in the past.

"Prue you need to rest," Patty said and grabbed her arm.

"No I need to finish this and save her," Prue replied but her mother's grip was too strong and she was too tired to fight her.

"Prue just a couple of hours, if you go back in this state you will make mistakes and we cannot afford mistakes," Patty said and pulled her away.

"Ok but only a couple of hours," Prue gave in and went to her room to sleep.

Leo helped Tabatha up as she smacked her lips trying to get moisture back in her mouth," Did she reverse it?" she asks.

"No, I will take you home but we might need you again do you understand?" he asks and she nodded as Leo orbed away with her.

Patty and Penny sat down on the red couch and sat in silence for a moment before Penny spoke," We have tried everything in the book and nothing is getting read of this curse, only Martha can remove it."

"If the girls cannot complete this, then we will have no choice but to force her to do so. I will start looking for a way to do that but I have a feeling it's going to be on the dark side if you know what I mean," Patty said and Penny knew exactly what she meant.

Phoebe was still with past Piper as they arrived at a house that was just as elaborate as past Leo's. She still could not believe that this man looked like Cole," How is that even possible?" she pondered as he brought Weilburg some hot tea.

"Here this will warm you," he said and sat down across from her.

"Thank you," Weilburg said as her tears mixed with the hot liquid.

"You are Weilburg, Martha's sister is that correct?" he asks.

Weilburg did not reply right away as she looked down at the floor but finally nodded her head.

"My name is Bailiff Georg Ludwig Geis, but most everyone calls me Geis," he said and smiled at her.

Phoebe mouth opened wide as she remembered that name being on the diary and something about him being involved in the witch trials," Oh god," she said and now they had to be close to fixing this at least she hoped.

Prue awoke from her nap, but it wasn't the two hours she planned instead it was at least four and she still felt tired but not quite as exhausted. She left her bedroom and stopped at Piper's to check on her but Sheila was not there nor was her mother and grandmother. "They must be in the attic," she thought and made her way to the attic door but stopped when she saw them standing there. Something was off something was wrong, she could see it in there eye's and their body language. Penny and Patty smiled wickedly and Prue remembered what her mother said about the two spirits.

"Who are you?" she asks while standing at Piper's door protectively.

"It will not matter soon," Penny replied but Prue could tell it was not her.

"Shit!" she said and used her telekinesis to push them both back but did not want to hurt them. She then used her power to slam the door to the attic to give her some time. "Where is Sheila?" she thought as she ran into Piper's room and began to pace," LEO!" she yelled but he did not come and she could hear the attic door being banged on," Oh god Phoebe," she said and remembered that she was protected but she was still afraid for her. Piper was unconscious probably by either exhaustion or drugs and she began to untie her as she continued to yell for her brother-in-law but he did not come. Prue pulled Piper out of the bed and dragged her to the bathroom and slam the door, again trying to create distance and give her time to think. Piper was unable to use her power because she was unconscious but most of all they can't freeze ghost and that is what her mother and grams are for the most part. She pulled Piper into the tub and had Piper resting her back to her chest. It was then she could see the extent of the injuries as the bandage that was over the long cut over her chest fell off when she moved her was now revealing the 60 stitches and blood that was coming out of them. The brace around her wrist was also soaked a Crimson red and her ankle was swollen and bruised. Piper was only wearing a bra and underwear and her body felt cold and was completely limp.

"Stay with me Piper," she whimpered as her own body was beginning to feel the effects of panic. She had nowhere to run and no way to protect Piper from harm. If she wakes up now she would be impossible to keep still or to keep her from hurting herself.

"Help us please help us," she pleaded while looking up as the door to the bedroom crashed open.

"Weilburg," a woman's voice said from the other side of the door in a mocking fashion.

To be continued…


	12. Birds of a feather

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 12

Birds of a feather

Prue got up and rested Piper's head on the back of the tub as the bathroom door knob slowly turned and she stood in her defensive position as Piper was still unconscious. Her heart was pounding her breath was fast and she was ready to defend her sisters with her life.

"Come now Prue we only what Weilburg," Patty said as the door opened.

"Its not her, its Piper," Prue replied as her mother and grandmother were standing at the doorway.

"A soul is a soul now give her to me," Penny demanded as she stepped in.

"Mom fight this!" Prue pleaded

"She is too weak," Patty said as Prue raised her hand readying herself to use her power against her.

"You would hurt your family?" Penny said a she too stepped in.

"Right, you're not my family so who are you?" Prue replied.

"Someone she betrayed a long time ago," Patty answered as blue and white orbs filled the room and Prue felt a hand on her shoulder and the next thing she knew she was in the middle of a living room.

"Leo where are we and what about Phoebe?" Prue said as Leo put Piper on the couch as Sheila helped along with Darrell.

"My house Prue," Sheila replied as she checks Piper's vital signs.

"Phoebe is protected and I can't get into the crystal cage," Leo said.

"What the hell took you so long?" Prue asks as she made her way to the kitchen to get a drink and calm herself down.

"I was healing Sheila Prue, Patty and Penny did a number on her," Leo replied as he followed her.

"We can't leave Phoebe there and we are separated if I go back to the past," Prue said as she drank the bottle of water as Darrell walked in.

"I want you out, my wife was almost killed by this crap and I want you out!" Darrell said.

"Darrell we have nowhere to go right now and I am sorry about Sheila," Leo said as Prue walked past them to check on Piper. Leo and Darrell continued to argue about the situation while Sheila was looking for a way to restrain Piper.

"Sheila I am so sorry," Prue said and helped her.

"Its ok Prue and Leo healed me so it is fine, right now we need to keep Piper from killing herself," she said and used some rope she found in the garage to tie Piper's hands behind her back and her feet together. After it was done Prue flopped down in the loveseat a crossed from the couch and started crying into her hands.

"I shouldn't have gone to sleep, I should have stayed awake," Prue whimpered and Sheila sat next to her.

"Prue I don't know exactly what's going on, but I know you guys and you can beat this," she said while rubbing her back.

"Piper is cursed, Phoebe is trapped, my mother and grandmother are possessed and your husband hates us, this is pretty bad Sheila."

"But you are all alive well except, you know what I mean so you still have a chance."

"When did you become an optimist?" Prue asks as she gave her a sideways look.

"I learned it from Piper," she replied and smiled back at her." Don't worry about Darrell he is just scared, I will talk to him.

"Your right I need the book," Prue said and wiped her eyes while taking in a deep breath. "Leo."

"What is it, what's wrong?" Leo said as he ran into the room.

"Go and get the book I need to get back to Phoebe and I have a feeling we are going to need the power of 3 soon," Prue replied and Leo orbed away.

"What are you going to do?" Darrell asks as he sat next to Sheila.

"Find out exactly what happened and end this," Prue replied.

Back at the manner Patty and Penny were walking around the crystal cage that Phoebe was sitting in.

"I was able to remove one of the crystals before?" the other spirit asks that was inside Patty.

"This one is to keep things out not in," Geis replied.

"So what now?"

"We wait the other will return to save her," Geis answered as Leo orbed in and took the book of shadows. "Dammit!"

"We need a witch."

"I think I know who can help," Geis said and smiled wickedly as they both materialized away.

Back in the 16th century Phoebe was still with past Piper and time has moved forward a bit but she still could not find Prue. "Maybe I should go back," she said as Weilburg with her attached came into an office. Geis was sitting and writing in a small black book that she recognized while Weilburg sat down across from him.

"Thank you again sir for helping me."

"It is my pleasure Weilburg," he said and looked up over his glasses and then back down.

"Cole wearing glasses," Phoebe said with a snort.

"So he removed you from his house in winter, he does not seem very gentlemanly to me," Geis said while writing.

"He was angry and had the right," she replied.

"All you did was follow your heart and what you told me did not refuse your advance," he said and closed the book and was now looking right at her.

The door to the office opened and a man walked in, "Piper would get a kick out of this," Phoebe said as the man's features came into view and it was past Dan.

"Erdmann I glad you could make it," Geis said and stood up to shake the man's hand.

"Hello old friend, I hear you have some unexplained things happening in these parts," Erdmann said and looked at Weilburg and Phoebe could see him smile at her like Dan used to. "Unexplained happenings?" Phoebe questioned as Weilburg stood up to greet him.

"My name is," she started to say.

"The beautiful Weilburg, yes I know who you are," he replied and kissed her hand.

"Oh please we have more important things to deal with right now," Phoebe said as she was getting frustrated.

"Weilburg we believe that Martha is using unconventional methods to help with her husband's finances and of course influences his hart," Geis said and they all sat down while his friend sat next to past Piper.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Have you ever heard of witchcraft?" Geis asks.

"Yes but do you think she is involved in that?" Weilburg asks.

"In the past three years Philippe's business has grown tenfold and good fortune is came upon them, too much good fortune there also has been a few witnesses, that say they see her practicing the craft but these witnesses refused to come forward out of fear," Geis replied as Erdmann took Weilburg's hand.

"We can save her soul Weilburg there is still time," he said and looked sympathetic into her eyes.

"Don't fall for it Weilburg," Phoebe said but knew it was no use.

"I admit that she won my Philippe rather quickly and I know he still loves me," she said as she looked down at the floor.

"A love spell probably, usually one of the first that a witch tries," Erdmann said.

"That's true," Phoebe said as she remembered that she and Piper did a love spell when they first became witches to test their powers. Phoebe could tell that these men were using her to get something," Why do they hate Martha so much, she seemed like a loving person back then," she said.

"Erdmann is a man who can help determine if she is one or not and then we can help cleanse her, so she could be saved," Geis said.

"What happens if she's not saved?" Weilburg asks nervously.

"Her soul will be dammed to hell, you don't want that do you Weilburg?" Erdmann asks.

"No I know she hates me right now but I still love her, she is the only family I have left," she replied.

"Then let us safe her," Erdmann said and held her hand more tightly as Phoebe pulled away from him. She really never liked Dan and always got a bad vibe from him but never told Piper that.

"We need someone who knows her to accuse her of witchcraft," Geis said and Phoebe could see coldness in his eyes and a yearning. She remembered that look when Cole was thinking evil thoughts and she shivered.

"Me you want me to accuse her?" she asks.

"Yes but I assure you she will be treated well as the church wants nothing to do with this any longer, but that doesn't mean witchcraft is still not a threat. Martha has been doing this for years and some people are coming down with illnesses they can't explain. We believe that she has did this to them because they have questioned her about her husband and children or just disagreed with her. Weilburg its not completely her fault as the power is intoxicating and makes otherwise good people do horrible things," he replied.

"I don't want her to go to hell and I have heard the same rumors about the illnesses," Weilburg said and Geis pushed a document in front of her to sign.

"Don't do it!" Phoebe yelled but her screams would go unheard as Weilburg sign the paper that accused Martha of witchcraft. Geis smiled wide and pulled the paper back to him and also put his signature on it as well and made a nod to Erdmann.

"You are doing the right thing," Erdmann said and stood up while taking the document from Geis.

"She will not be harmed correct?" Weilburg asks as she stood up as well.

"You have my word," Erdmann replied and kissed her on the hand once more before exiting.

"Right fucking liar," Phoebe said and tossed her brooch to Erdmann so she could attach herself to him. After she did so she decided to do the spell to get home to tell Prue what was going on. It only took a moment to return to an empty attic and immediately felt dread as she took a step out of the crystal cage and could see that Prue was no longer in there with her.

"Prue!" she yelled and started running through the house looking for any signs of life, "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Phoebe your back," Penny said as she materialized behind her in the hall way near the kitchen.

"Grams where is everyone and how is Piper?" Phoebe asks and started to approach her but stopped in her tracks because something in her gut was telling her to stop.

"They are fine and in the basement," Grams replied and smiled awkwardly.

"Why the hell would they be in the basement, oh god is Piper dead again?" Phoebe asks but still would not walk forward.

"Its ok its safer down there," Grams said and Phoebe noticed something about her eyes, they looked like past Dan's and she started to back up but felt a solid mass behind her. "Prue!" Phoebe yelled as an arm came around and grabbed her around the throat and another around the waist holding her arms to her side.

"You will do for now," Patty said into her ear but they did not know about her ability to fight and she used the back of her head to make contact with Patty's nose. "Leo!" Phoebe yelled once she was free and Penny used her telekinesis to toss her into the wall in the living room. The baby sister hit her head and blood was now freely coming out of the new cut that ran across her brow as she struggled to stand. Penny used her power again and Phoebe went flying through midair and hit the wall adjacent from the one she just hit. She felt her ribs brake on impact and it took the breath right out of her. She tried to yell but only air escaped from her lungs with barely know sound as she rolled on the floor in agony. She could feel herself lose consciousness with every second that past and her body go completely weak. Penny was about to do it once more but Leo orbed in and then orbed her out.

"Fuck, that white lighter is getting on my last nerve," Patty said.

"Have you found Tabatha get?" Penny asks.

"No but it is only a matter of time," Patty replied and smiled.

Leo orbed in with Phoebe as Prue ran to her side," Phoebe are you ok?" she asks while Leo was healing her.

"Give her a minute Prue," Leo said as his hands glowed orange and her injuries were beginning to heal.

Once she was free from injuries Phoebe stood up and took in her surroundings," Ok mom and grams are,"

"Possessed," Prue finished.

"Oh and one of them is past Dan," Phoebe said while she walked over to Piper who was also starting to stir.

"You have to be kidding me," Leo said and sat down on the loveseat.

"It looks like souls follow each other," Prue chimed in as she looked at Piper who was again fighting against her restraints. She wanted so much to hold her but every time she attempted Piper would get more violent and her breathing become more shallow.

"Guys I don't know how much more of this she can take," Sheila said as she tried to keep the IV in.

Piper's mind was in a fury and the pain was excruciating as many thoughts were running around in her head. "_What are they doing to me, why are they hurting me; let me go please let me go. Die I must die now let me go, no I don't want too, die I must die. Hurt, cut, blood I must bleed, NO HELP ME_!" she said over and over again as she was in constant conflict with herself. The pain was both pleasure and unbearable at times and she could not understand what was happening as no one was telling her, or she did not want to know. Every time they touched her it felt like fire and all she wanted to do was pull away from them. Her throat was scratchy and her body was weak and battered but all she wanted to do was run, either into a bus or someone's arms.

To be continued…


	13. The arrest of Martha

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 13

The arrest of Martha

Phoebe explained what happened at the manner and what happened in the past as Prue got some candles from the garage and put them in a circle.

"We need to get back," Prue said as she lit them.

"I attached myself to past Dan and you are still attached to past Leo, how are we going to get back together?" Phoebe asks as she sat down in the newly lit circle.

"I have a feeling we will not need to worry about that," Prue replied.

"Ok I have a question, how can past Dan souls even be here and possessing your grandmother, if he is still alive in this time?" Sheila asks.

"Not to mention Cole's," Phoebe chimed in.

"To be honest I don't know, but it could be a form of jumping," Leo replied.

"How?" Prue asks as she took Phoebe's hand.

"I don't know Prue but I will ask the elders," Leo said and gave Piper a kiss on the head before he orbed out.

"Ok Phoebe let's go," Prue said and did the spell to send them back.

It only took a few moments to get back to the past and Prue was still connected to past Leo. From what she could tell it was spring and some time has passed as Martha was playing with her three children. But the light she had in her eyes was dimmer then before because of losing her baby at birth. A knock on the door made all of them jump a little and Philippe answered it.

"May I help you?" Philippe asks and Prue smiled when she saw Phoebe who was attached to Erdmann or past Dan but the smile would fade when Phoebe did not smile back.

"Prue he is here to arrest her," Phoebe said and Erdmann pulled out the paper that past Piper had signed and showed it to him. There were also four men behind Erdmann as he walked in but left the door open.

"What is this about?" Philippe asks nervously.

"You and Martha are under arrest for witchcraft," he replied.

"Wait it was just supposed to be her and not him too," Phoebe said.

"Your servants can watch your children why we take you for questioning," Erdmann said and the men walked in towards Martha as two put shackles on Philippe.

"Philippe what is going on?" Martha asks and Prue could see the panic in her face along with the children who were clinging on to their father.

"This is insane, who would do such a thing?" Philippe asks as the servant pulled his children away from him while he struggled as the other two grabbed Martha," Don't touch her!"

"Oh god I am not a witch," Martha pleaded as she was taken past her children who were crying heavily and struggling to get away from the servants that held them.

"Mommy," little Adam said.

"No Adam stay with them sweetie, mommy will be back soon it will be all right," Martha said as her hart was braking as she was pulled out of the house and into a carriage along with her husband who was put in a different one.

"Who accused us?" Philippe demanded as he was put into the carriage.

"Weilburg," Erdmann replied as he shut the door to the carriage.

Prue attached herself to Martha as Phoebe was still attached to Erdmann as the carriages rode off. Phoebe could hear Martha's breathing and she was rocking back and forth. "God how could they just take her away from her children," Prue said as she could not help but cry for her.

"God help me," Martha said while looking up," Don't let them hurt my darlings," she pleaded.

Only a half an hour past before they arrived at their destination and the moment Martha stepped out she began to struggle with the people that held her. Prue could see why as the tower was now in close view and looked identical to the painting as smoke billowed out from the top.

"Keep it together Prue," she said as Martha along with Philippe was taken into the tower and to a cell.

"You will be question shortly," Erdmann said as he shut the door to the cell and said the same thing to Philippe before leaving the area.

"Phoebe can your hear me!" Prue yelled from her cell but did not get a response. The walls were wet from what she could tell and there was not heat from the cold wind that came through the small window at the top of the cell. Martha was pacing the small space and mumbling to herself, "My own sister, how could she?" she said.

In Philippe's cell he was doing the same as Prue was hoping they were getting to the end of this soon." Dam her I know she is hurt but this could be a death sentence," he said as the door opened.

"Johannes Philippe Schüler, it is time for your questioning," a man said with two guards dressed in armor stood behind him.

"Where is my wife?" he said as the men came in to get him.

"She will be question shortly but I assure you she is fine," the man replied.

In a room that looked like something from a horry movie Phoebe was with Erdmann as he sat at a table with a piece of parchment and feathered ink pen. She looked around and there was a rack along with shackles that hung from the ceiling and her stomach almost emptied on the spot. It was a dungeon or a torture room from what she could tell. "Oh this is bad, really really bad," she said as Philippe was brought in and sat down in front of him.

"Philippe do you understand what you are accused of?" Erdmann asks as past Leo looked around and did not reply. "Philippe."

"Yes and it is not true," he finally said as his brow lowered.

"If it is not then you will be set free, we just have a few tests to run," Erdmann said and nodded to one of the men." Disrobe him."

After it was done and past Leo stood naked in front of Erdmann, he began to inspect his body looking for signs that he was a male which," It is not common for men to practice the craft, but on occasions it happens. Phoebe was uncomfortable looking at past Leo's exposed body and could see him shaking from the cold. Erdmann had an eyeglass to his eye as he inspected his back and then stopped for a moment as the men left the room. "Oh this is not good," he said and Phoebe could see nothing wrong.

"What?" Philippe asks as he looked over his shoulder.

"You have the mark," he replied.

"No he doesn't unless you count a freckle," Phoebe said as she remembered how they would determine if they were a witch back then.

Erdmann sat back down at the table and began to write on the paper. "You're lying," Philippe said through his teeth as he clenched his fist. He could not move from his spot as he was shackled to the floor but Phoebe could tell he wanted badly to kill the man in front of him.

"It would not benefit me to lie;" he replied and continued writing." No all you need to do is confess and be cleansed."

"No because I do not and have not practiced witchcraft," Philippe said and Erdmann as he looked up at him.

"Then this will be a unpleasant process," Erdmann said and the men came back into the room." Take him back to his cell why I question Martha," he said and the men did what they were told but never put his clothes back on.

"Why would he lie?" Phoebe asks as all of this was still a mystery.

After a few moments Martha was brought in and was immediately disrobed and now she was seeing past Piper's exposed body and she too shook from the cold and fear. Erdmann did the same as the men left the room and the minute he got to her back he stopped at a small mole on her right shoulder.

"You have the mark," he said and walked back to his desk.

"It's a dam mole," Phoebe said as she was getting very angry.

"Its been there all my life so it does not mean anything," Martha said.

"We can test it," he said and pulled out a long needle from his desk and went to the mole in question.

"How stupid can these people be?" Phoebe asks as he put the needle in the small mole.

"Phoebe just listen ok," Prue replied.

Martha did not flinch as he punctured the mole," You did not feel that?" he asks and she just shook her head no.

"Of course she did not feel it, you barely put it in and mole's don't hurt at the touch," Prue said as her anger was rising as well.

"We have another way," he said and put a blindfold on Martha but Prue could see through it. Erdmann went to the door and after opening it a woman was brought in as they carried her. She was having some kind of fit and thrashing about as they put her in front of Martha. Erdmann then took Martha's hands that were shackled and placed them on the other woman who immediately stopped thrashing. The men took the woman away who was now on her feet as Erdmann took off the blindfold and sat back down at his desk.

"How do you plea?" he asks.

"What, I don't I am not a witch," Martha said with venom.

"You have the mark and you touched an inflicted person who immediately was cured after you touched her," he said.

"Go to hell," she replied and Prue could hear Piper's voice in that statement.

"That is where you will go if you do not confess and be cleansed," he said as two men walked back in.

"I will save you a seat," she said as the men grabbed her and took her to the rack.

"Now that's Piper," Prue said as she with Martha was put on the rack," I am glad I can't feel anything, but god this is horrible."

One man stood near a large wheel and began to turn it as Martha could feel her ligaments being stretched.

"All you need to do is confess Martha and we will start the cleansing," Erdmann said as the rack continued its purpose.

"No neverm because I know what cleansing means," she said as her shoulders were starting to feel the pressure and pain was slowly building.

"It usually means being burned alive or drowned," Prue said as she was lying on her back with Martha but did not feel any pain as the rack continued.

"Stop and let her think for a while," Erdmann said and the man locked it in place so the pressure would not get removed. Prue could tell Martha was trying to hide her discomfort.

"Prue we should get back and make sure everything is ok," Phoebe suggested.

"Ok sounds good because this is awful and maybe this is what we needed to see," Prue said and they both did the spell to get home. The answer to her question was revealed when Piper was still in the same state as before. "Dammit how much more?" she asks as she stood up from her seat.

"We need to fix mom and grams," Phoebe said as she went to the book.

"I know but how, they are ghost and we can't vanquish them unless we get the ones who possessed them out and even then we need a ghost to do that," Prue said as she sat next to her while Sheila was asleep on the love seat next to Darrell.

"We need a ghost," Phoebe said and began to look through the book and found something." Prue didn't you do this a couple of years ago?" she asks as she looked at the page." To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest," Phoebe said as she read the heading of the page.

"Yeah I had to kill myself and then Andy saved me," Prue replied as she looked over the ingredients. "I will see if she has any of this stuff, you need to look for a bowl."

"Prue this is really dangerous," Phoebe said as she got up.

"Do we have a choice?"

"I guess not," Phoebe replied as she looked at Piper who was crying softly and her chest was moving rapidly trying to get air in through her nose. "Hold on honey."

Prue went to the kitchen with a list of what she needed but unfortunately not everything was there. She came back into the living room as Phoebe got a bowl. "We are missing some stuff so I will need to go out and get it."

"Leo could take you," Phoebe suggested as she took some of the ingredients away from Prue.

"No I will just go to the market, he needs to stay here incase anything happens."

"You don't have a car Prue."

"No but she does," Prue said and took the car keys off the table that belonged to Sheila.

"I will tell her when she wakes up;" Phoebe said and started the potion. "Let's just hope she's not as protective of her car as you are," she said as Prue left.

Meanwhile downtown in Tabatha's apartment there was a knock on the door and she answered it.

"Who is it?" she asks as Penny and Patty was both standing there smiling. "OH its you."

"Hello Tabatha apparently you know why we are here," Penny said as she walked in with Patty and closed the door.

To be continued…


	14. When ghost go wild

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 14

When ghost go wild

Prue finished up the ingredients after she got back from the market that would separate her soul from her body and basically kill her. Phoebe was biting her nails as Prue poured the contents into a potion bottle while Sheila and Darrell were making dinner for the group.

"Prue I don't like this," Phoebe said.

"It's the only way and Leo can bring me back," Prue said as she corked the potion bottle.

"I still don't like it."

Prue put her hands on her baby sisters shoulder her and gave her a reassuring smile," It will be fine."

"I can't lose both of you," Phoebe said as her eyes watered and she lowered her head.

"You not going to lose any of us Phoebe," Prue said as she squeezed her shoulders tight and then pulled her into a hug as Sheila brought in some sandwiches with Darrell behind her.

"Here you guys need to eat and I need to get some vitamins into Piper," Sheila said as she put the plate of sandwiches on the table.

Phoebe and Prue took the substance and sat down in the center of the candles while they ate as Sheila grabbed an IV bag and attach the tube to it that went into Piper's arm.

"We need to get back," Prue said and wiped off her hands on her jeans as she got ready to say the spell.

"Something tells me it's not going to be pleasant," Phoebe said and did the same. Prue said the spell first and her entire body slumped as her sole Astra projected to the past. Phoebe was about to do the spell but a knock on the door made her stop as Sheila answered it.

"Tabatha?" Phoebe asks as the woman came into view and Sheila was about to shut the door, but was thrown backwards across the room by some unseen force as Tabitha stood in shock. Darrell pulled his gun but Penny tossed him to the other side of the living room and he landed close to Sheila. "LEO!" Phoebe yelled but this time the ghost was ready for him and Patty was pouring some kind of salt mixture at the front door and said a spell.

"What is going on why are you hurting them?" Tabitha ask as she backed away from the two women.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled again but he did not come.

"You will do what we asks or you will die," Penny said as she stepped besides Patty who both looked a little too cocky for her liking.

"Prue get back here!" Phoebe yelled but Prue was already gone," What do you want?"

"The book," Patty replied and looked at Tabitha.

"You can't touch it," Phoebe said as Sheila was beginning to stir but Penny used her telekinesis and tossed her against the wall on the other side knocking her out cold. "Stop it!"

"Then give us what we want!" Patty yelled.

"No, "Phoebe said and remembered that Prue put the potion in her pocket.

"Tabatha can touch it," Penny said but the woman just shook her head no as she backed away.

"Then I will use you," Patty said and the spirit that was possessing her stepped out of her body and went into Tabatha's.

"Mom," Phoebe said as her mother looked at her somewhat confused as Tabitha's body language changed and she straightened up and Phoebe went to Prue's slumped body and tried to pull out the potion bottle.

"Do you think the little circle will protect you?" Tabitha said as she looked at Patty.

"Mom do something I can't freeze her," Patty demanded as she was now herself again and had her hands out but her power was not working.

Penny laughed and then used her telekinesis on Patty sending her to the wall near Piper who was still struggling to get free of her restraints. Prue was now back in her body as she felt something was wrong and looked at Phoebe who was still digging around in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Prue asks as the panicked look on her sisters face was enough to tell her to look around. Sheila in Darrell along with her mother was bleeding and clearly unconscious. Tabatha and Patty were standing side-by-side with smiles on their faces. She stood up quickly as Phoebe stood behind her as Prue pulled out the potion bottle but Phoebe grabbed her arm.

"Leo can't get in," Phoebe said as Tabitha shook her hands out and was clearly trying to loosen herself up and she rolled her neck.

"There is a lot of power in this one," Tabitha said and smiled at Patty.

"Then use it," Patty suggested and a wind came out of nowhere and put the candles out. Tabatha's hair began to dance with it along with everyone else's.

"Ipsis in foribus, in adituqu' atrii, Moraus genus latrantium: Molestum fiet baubatu multiplici, Et faucibus terribile," Tabitha started to say a spell and Prue grabbed her stomach and went to her knees in pain.

"Prue!" Phoebe said and held her as Prue cringed in agony.

"Fuck this hurts," Prue said and pulled out the potion bottle from her pocket with shaking hands. Patty was wrinkling her face as though fighting something internally as Prue looked directly into her eyes. "Please grams know what to do," she said to herself as she drank it.

"No Prue Leo can't get in," Phoebe pleaded as her sister collapsed to the floor. She has had enough of this and rushed Tabitha who was clearly starting another spell but Penny stopped her and held her back with her telekinesis as she continued to struggle internally. Phoebe could see Penny's spirit reach for something in her pocket and then tossed it to Prue's body and her soul went in a blur and was now connected to Prue whose spirit was outside of hers.

Phoebe was being pushed back but the pressure was gone as Prue stood up," No one hurts my girls," she said and tapped into Prue's telekinesis to send Tabatha flying backwards while she was midway in a spell. The spirit that has taken over Penny's body tried to us her power on Prue but they both did it at the same time and the house shook as the two powers collided. The wind was still moving as furniture was beginning to lift a few inches off the ground around them. Phoebe took the opportunity to knock out Tabitha and punched her across the face why she was trying to stand," Ass hole," she said referring to the one who possessed her. She then ran to the door and began to use her feet to break the line of salt that was in the doorway. Prue and Penny were still locked in their positions and began to slide backwards as they tapped hard-earned of their power. Prue put up another hand with her palm facing outward and Penny did the same which only cause them to slide back further on the hard wood floor.

"Phoebe get the book!" Prue's spirit said as she could feel herself beginning to fade away.

"Ok," Phoebe said back and ran for the book as the other two continued their magical tug-of-war," Here," she said and put the book in front of Prue's spirit.

"We need to get the ghost out of the bodies before I can do this, I will kill them both," Prue said and Phoebe closed her eyes tight trying to think of a spell that would separate the two.

"Ok I got it. That which fate has forged together-let me tear apart forever. Hate is burning as a flame-all his ills she is to Blame. Torn Apart. Torn Apart. Torn Apart. Forever," she said and Geis along with Erdmann souls were now coming out standing outside of the bodies they were possessing.

"Grams get mom out of here," Prue's spirit demanded and Penny went back to her body as Prue's fell to the ground and did what she was told and materialized away with an unconscious Patty.

"We need to get out of here!" Geis said but Prue started the spell and he could not move.

"'Ashes to Ashes, spirit to spirit, take their souls, banish this evil," Prue said and both Geis and Erdmann screamed in pain and exploded into 1 million particles.

"Thank god," Phoebe said but noticed Prue was fading," Oh god Leo!" she yelled and he orbed in.

"Why couldn't I get in before?" he asks and looked around and saw Prue's motionless body and her soul getting dimmer and dimmer by the second.

"Heal now explain later," Phoebe said and she put Prue on her back and started CPR. "Come on honey breathe," she said and after a couple of minutes her oldest sister took in a deep breath and Leo was able to heal her. "Prue are you ok?"

"Yeah that was close," she replied as she covered her mouth why she coughed. Leo went around the room and healed both Sheila and Darrell.

"You guys ok?" Phoebe asks them and both of them nodded as they held each other.

Leo immediately went over to Piper who was barely moving and her eyes were opening and closing slowly. He put the blanket back on her and tried to comfort her but she would use whatever energy she had left to pull away from him. His body slumped as he looked down at the floor and he put his hands to his face and cradled them with his elbows on his knees. It is now been three days since he has held his wife, kissed her lips or heard her voice and he was braking inside.

"Leo we are close and now that we have those dam ghost out of the way, we can focus on ending this," Prue said and put her arm around him.

"She is dying Prue and there is nothing I can do to save her," he whimpered.

"We will not let her die Leo, I promise," Phoebe said and said the spell to summon her grams and mom. It only took a few moments for them to return, and once they stepped out of the circle they became solid.

"Oh my girls we are so sorry," Penny said as she hugged them.

"Its ok Grams but wow you have some juice, and I am glad you got the hint of what I wanted you to do," Prue said and hugged her back.

"Great minds think alike," Penny said and smiled.

"We will keep an eye on Piper, you guys need to go back," Patty said as she sat down next to her middle child.

"Leo could you talk to Tabitha she looks a little freaked out," Phoebe said and the older woman was sitting in the corner clearly confused about the situation.

"Yeah and hurry please," he replied and walked over to Tabitha.

Prue and Phoebe sat back down in the circle as Sheila lit the candles and Darrell started to clean the house. It only took a few moments for them to return to the past and Prue was still attached to Martha while Phoebe was still attached to past Dan. Phoebe did notice something odd when she arrived that his body felt more contained and solid than before," maybe somehow their souls were split, Cole was half demon and half human and maybe past Dan is half demon and half human. That is why their souls could be in two places at once," she thought as he walked into the chamber of horrors she has come to call it.

To be continued…


	15. The Betrayal

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 15

The Betrayal

Phoebe and Erdmann were walking into the chamber where Martha was still being tortured and she could hear the screams as she approached the doors. "I am so glad you're dead in the future," Phoebe said as the large main doors opened and she could see Prue still attached to Martha. They had her hands behind her back and raised up above her head as a weight held her feet down so she could not get any relief from the pain.

"Has she confessed?" Erdmann asks as Prue looked at Phoebe.

"No not yet," a man replied as he pulled on the chain that lifted her up.

"Prue this is horrible," Phoebe whimpered as the screams continued.

"I need to eat send so someone for me when she does," Erdmann said while heading back out the door's.

"Phoebe stay with him," Prue said as she too was lifted in the air but could feel no pain as she was still in an astral projection form.

"Ok," Phoebe said and they both left and went into a carriage outside the tower. After a short ride they made it to town and went into the local cavern where Weilburg was sitting in a very nice dress." How the hell can you go on a date with this ass hole?" she asks and tried to keep in mind that this was past Piper and not the one she knows.

"Weilburg you look ravishing," he said and sat down across from her.

"Thank you," she replied as her face blushed while the waiter brought wine," How is she?" she asks.

"Martha is fine and she will be released in no time along with Philippe," he replied and then pressed his lips together and closed his eyes for a moment knowing that he said something he should not have.

"Wait you arrested him too, I thought it was just her?" Weilburg asks and Phoebe could see she was now angry.

"Oh now your pissed," Phoebe said and rolled her eyes.

"Yes they both were accused but I told you it will be over soon," he said as he ate some bread.

"What about the children?" she asks.

"They are with the servants and being taken care of," he answered.

Phoebe could see past Piper look away from him and beginning to breathe heavily while biting her lower lip. "Can I see them?" she asks.

Erdmann continued to chew his bread and used the momentary distraction to think of a reply," The children?"

"No Martha and Philippe," she replied.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, they are being questioned," he said as the waiter brought their food.

"You said she would confess and no harm would come to her," she said a little too loudly.

"She is not being cooperative, and keep your voice down," he said while looking around the cavern.

"No god no," past Piper whimpered and left the table as Geis walked over to him as he walked in seeing Weilburg run past him.

"What is going on?" Geis asks and sat down.

"Nothing just a little misunderstanding," past Dan replied and continued eating.

"I hear they have not confessed," Geis said as he drank the rest of Weilburg's wine.

"It is only a matter of time."

"We can't take the property if they she or he does not confess."

"That is what this is about property, oh my god you just want his business," Phoebe said as the two men continued talking.

"Be patient," Erdmann said and finished his meal he then went back to the tower where Martha was still in the same position as before. She had saliva coming out of her mouth as she screamed and sweat dripped off her nose. She pleaded for them to stop but all they wanted was a confession, "Prue I know why they are doing this," Phoebe said as Erdmann walked up to Martha.

"Because they're cruel," Prue said as tears rolled done her face.

"Well that too, but it is for the property and business that Philippe owns," she said and Prue remembered something about what she read about the tower.

"Right I totally forgot, if someone confesses to witchcraft then all of their property and money goes to the Bailiff and that would be Geis," Prue said.

"That would explain the diary and why there were amounts next to people's names," Phoebe said as past Dan walked over to a fire and pulled out a hot poker. Its tip was red hot as he came back over to Martha and he held it up to her face.

"This can get worse Martha," he said and she used whatever saliva she had left and spit in his face.

"Good girl," Phoebe said as she was proud of how Martha was fighting.

He took the poker and pressed it against her shoulder and the sound of screams mixed with the sound of burning flesh filled the room. All Prue and Phoebe could do was stand idly by as he tortured her and they wanted so much to do the spell to get home but knew this is want Martha wanted them to see. Finally after a few hours they let Martha down onto the cold floor and put chains around her ankles to keep her in place as the men left but one guard remained behind and Phoebe attached herself to him. She looked at Martha's body that was bruised and bloody and her joints from her shoulders to her legs were out of place. Martha's breathing was shallow and she just looked up blankly to the ceiling as she whispered something that none of them could make out.

"Prue this has to be enough," Phoebe thought but was interrupted by some scuffling outside the door.

"What is going on?" Prue asks as the door flung open and past Piper with past Leo's friend along with Philippe came rushing in. They were able to overtake the guard that Phoebe was attached to so she tossed her brooch to past Leo and connected herself to him.

"Martha!" Philippe yelled and saw her on the floor," No," he said and ran to her. He tried to use the key to get the chains off but his hands were shaking so badly that Martha placed her hand on his arm.

"Philippe," she whispered as her eyes threatened to close permanently.

"Don't worry Martha we came to get you out," he said as she held her head to his chest as past Piper was crying hard while Hermann tried to free Martha.

"No I will not make it," she said as she looked into his eyes and she put her shaking hand on his cheek." Take care of the children," she whimpered as she mouthed I love you and her hand fell to the ground.

"NO!" Philippe screamed and held her tight to him while rocking back and forth.

"Philippe we must go," Hermann said as he tried to pull him away from her.

"No I can't leave her here," he cried but his friend managed to pull him away. Past Piper remained behind for a moment and kissed her sister on the four head while she let the tears run," forgive me, "she whimpered as Hermann dragged a broken and hysterical Philippe out of the tower. They got into a carriage that had his three children in it and one asks about their mother but he could not reply and Hermann told them she loved them and she went to heaven. Little Adam was devastated and even tried to get out of the carriage to get to his mother, as the others were too young to understand it all. Prue and Phoebe were speechless and could not contain their tears as well. Finally they arrived outside of town and met up with another carriage that would take them all faraway. Prue and Phoebe were now back in their bodies without doing the spell and knew it was over as they came back to the living room in Sheila's house. Both just stared at each other for a moment as Martha spirit materialized in and everyone was now up and in a defensive position.

"Martha oh god we are so sorry," Phoebe said and her face showed she meant it.

"Can you find it in your hart to forgive her," Prue asks.

"We can help you move on," Phoebe added and Martha looked at her oddly for a moment.

"How?" Martha asked and three children materialized into the room along with Philippe. "Philippe," she whispered as her breath was taken from her the moment she saw him. Prue looked at Leo and could not understand how he could be there. Leo just pointed upwards and winked and she got the hint. They are giving her everything she left behind and in heaven anything is possible.

"Martha come home," he said and put out his hand. She put hers to her chest and walked over to him as the children hugged her," Hi mommy," Little Adam said as she picked him up in her arms and could not contain her happiness.

"What about our sister?" Prue asks as Piper's condition has not changed.

Martha turned around to face them and looked at the middle sister. "You love her very much don't you?" she are you asks.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Then she is not the same any longer, she must have evolved somehow," she said and did the reversal spell. Leo immediately ran to her and pulled away the tape from her mouth.

"Piper are you with us?" he asks and she nodded and mouth help. He put his hands over her and began to heal the many wounds she has suffered over the last three days. Prue untied her hands and feet while Sheila took out the IV. But Piper was exhausted and dehydrated as they sat her up to a sitting position.

"Piper can you hear us?" Prue asks as she stroked her sweat drenched hair. Piper just mumbled and let her head rest on Leo's shoulder while Sheila brought in a glass of water.

"Here Piper drink this slowly," Sheila said and put the glass to Piper's parched lips and she tried to hold it but her hands were shaking and Leo just put them back down.

"Let us do it Piper you don't have the strength right now," he said and she took in a few sips.

Martha and her family disappeared into the night and were together forever as Prue and her family could finally rest. Leo orbed them all home but Piper's bed was a mess and none of them have the energy to change it not to mention the mattress was pretty much destroyed.

"Leo she can sleep in my room," Prue said as she moved the covers off so Leo could lay her down on the bed.

"Bath," Piper whispered as her eyes could not stay open.

"Ok honey I will start one," Phoebe said and ran to the bathroom to start the water.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Leo asks and Piper just shook her head slightly to say no. She held onto Leo but her energy was pretty much gone and her arm fell to her side. Prue immediately got a flashback to how Martha looked in his arms and she let out a small whimper as she got some more blankets.

"She will be ok Prue, she just needs to rest and then we can start giving her something to eat," Leo said as he noticed how the big sister was acting.

"I know Leo but she will still have some issue," she said as the next night would bring more struggles as Piper would have nightmares most of night and was still mostly exhausted and stayed in bed for days. Leo stayed with her but she was quiet and distant until she finally got some food into her stomach and got some of her strength back.

Phoebe asks Leo to find a therapist that knew about magic so Piper could talk freely without worrying about exposure. Their middle sister also lost over 25 pounds because of the lack of food and she still was not eating normally as depression and other emotions were getting in the away of that normal action, and only after a few weeks did she start opening up to her family while she also started cooking again.

It was now Sunday and Piper finely got not just enough energy to cook for her family again but also the desire to do so. She was happy that Martha finely was at peace and Mom along with her grandmother told her that she was truly happy and did forgave past Piper for what she did. She was in her element as her big sister walked in and was clearly half awake.

"Hay honey how are you feeling?" Prue asks as she came into the kitchen in her pajamas as the morning was waking everyone up along with the smell of bacon.

"Breakfast are you hungry?" Piper replied ignoring the first question.

"Absolutely but you still didn't answer me," Prue replied and walked over to her.

"I'm fine its just been a long couple of weeks but the meds are helping and look I am cooking again, so I am fine," she said and Prue could see a genuine smile on her face that she has not seen in over 3 weeks.

"So the therapies helping?"

"Yeah I a hate to admit it but it does," Piper replied as Leo orbed in.

"Um something smells good," he said and kissed her on the lips while closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation.

"Can you stay?" Piper asks as she kissed him back.

"You bet."

Phoebe was next to enter the room and she scuffled her feet on the ground with her eyes half open as she would went to the coffee," Hello," she said.

"How did you sleep?" Piper asks and put the bacon on a large plate.

"Good and you?"

"Did you hear the screams last night?" Piper asks with a smile.

"Nope not one," Prue replied and hugged her.

"It was the first night without nightmares," Piper said and took the large plate over to the table as the others grabbed utensils and helped.

"That's great sweetie," Leo said and moved the chair out for her to sit down.

The family talked about what they were going to do for the day and for the first time in a while they were generally happy and content. Prue and Phoebe told Piper a couple of days before what really happened in the past and it broke Piper's hart but she needed to know the truth. Leo said it took over 400 years for her soul to evolve and become what she is today, the complete opposite of Martha sister. Although there was probably much more to the story than just snippets they saw, they tried to let it go and move on. Piper would never forget the day she was cursed and how her past self was cruel and vengeful but she knew that because of her sister's actions, how they suffered with her and fought like hell to save her that she was not the same person. The emotional scars would never go away but she was learning to deal with them day by day.

Phoebe found a website that talked about Martha and the tower and figured that because Weilburg helped in the escape for Philippe that Geis and past Dan felt betrayed by her. The actions of those two men caused a resistance that was led by past Leo's friend and eventually were able to convict Geis who would be sentenced in the very tower he used to torture and kill people of wealth and influence just to get their property and money. But before that happened Martha had been sentenced to death by Geis and burned inside the Witchtower on February 23rd around seven o'clock, which meant she was not dead when Philippe left her but she was not capable of travel and probably would have died on the way. Philippe feared to return to Lindheim and likely found a hiding place in a cave near Steinberg. They found out the Tabatha was related to little Adam and Phoebe gave her the link to the website she found. Tabatha also wanted her powers bound as she did not want anyone to be able to use them like that again. The sisters agreed to the condition and they would continue their lives being charmed but also been humbled as at any time their past life could come back and bite them in the ass.

The end


	16. final notes

A/N:

Thanks JenEllen Way for the suggestion and I have changed the last chapter at the end to make it flow better. I also forgot to add some information about where I got the idea for this story.

I put the link in my profile for the website about Martha Schuler but here is what it reads. 

In 1664 in the town of Lindheim, Germany, Martha Schuler was arrested, imprisoned, tortured and eventually burned for witchcraft. Her husband, arrested with her, was able to escape. One of the most famous victims in this tragedy was Martha Schüler, a young innocent wife and mother who was tortured and burned in the Witchtower of Lindheim.

Unlike most other cases, the Church had no part in the Witchtrials at Lindheim. On the contrary, Konrad H. Ölker, the Vicar of Lindheim, offered support and comfort to all the pitiable people accused of being witches. The trials were, in fact, the deed of a few men who found a way to enrich themselves with the properties of the victims, namely the Bailiff Georg Ludwig Geis, who was both prosecutor and witch judge, as well as the lay assessor, Krieger, and the hangman.

Thanks to the diary of Vicar Hölker, we have not only the names of the victims but also informative background material, especially about his good friends, the Schüler family.

The Miller Johannes Philippe Schüler was a wealthy and warmhearted man, generally highly respected for his aid to the poor of the Lindheim community. He was married to Martha, sister of Weilburg's Vicar Frech. Martha, described as a young, educated woman with a nice appearance, was the mother of three children, namely Johannes, Elisabeth and little Adam.

The Witchjudge Geis had planned to get rid of the Schülers for quite some time but could not find any witnesses ready to accuse Johannes Schüler as a witchmaster. At last, he could no longer control his desire for the Miller's property, and he arrested Martha who, under torture of indescribable cruelty, admitted to being guilty of having killed, together with her midwife and five other women, her newborn baby and of having prepared a witch-ointment from the body. The truth was that Martha had given birth to a dead child, and her innocence could have been established by opening the grave where the body of the baby still lay in the coffin. But these facts were neglected by Geis, and as soon as Johannes returned to Lindheim after having informed the supremacy about Geis' outrages, he was imprisoned by Krieger and Geis and thrown into the Witchtower together with his wife.

With the help of the Vicar and his friends, Johannes escaped from the Tower, but Martha, too weak after the torture and terrible treatment, was unable to follow him. Johannes Schüler hesitated to leave his wife behind, but he was persuaded to do so as he might have a chance to put an end to the cruelties by contacting higher authorities. He appealed to the Supreme Court at Speyer, and he also received a Letter of Protection from the authorities represented by Heinrich Hermann von Oynhausen. However, before he could return to Lindheim, he received the message that Martha had been sentenced to death by Geis and burned inside the Witchtower on February 23rd around seven o'clock.*

Johannes feared to return to Lindheim and likely found a hiding place in a cave near Steinberg,


End file.
